Baby, don't you hustle me
by veryvictoria
Summary: Era uma vez... não, essa não é uma frase que pode começar satisfatoriamente essa história. Porque entre Isabella e Edward, não há nada de conto de fadas. Há, na verdade, um sentimento muito real entre duas pessoas que vivem de fingir. Contada ao longo de 5 anos, fora de ordem cronológica. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página /POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Oh Carol 3

Preciso confessar que dei uma surtada de leve (ou não tão de leve assim rs) quando vi que minha amiga oculta era uma das autoras que eu mais gostava e admirava do fandom. Fiquei 100% "AAAAAA como eu vou escrever alguma coisa pra ela?! Faz anos que eu não escrevo nada! E se ela não gostar?!" Mas eu fiquei muito inspirada com o comb plot veio muito rápido (eu tava no meio de uma trilha quando vi e já dei aquela paradinha pra escrever e não esquecer). Continuei surtando ~ de leve ~ enquanto escrevia, talvez por ter procrastinado horrores e só começado há 15 dias, mas espero de verdade que você goste 3 Foi muito divertido de escrever!

Também quero agradecer à Julia, que topou entrar nessa comigo quando eu ainda tinha só umas ideias muito soltas e me ajudou demais nos momentos de falta de criatividade e betando esse bichinho enorme aqui em 15 dias! E quero deixar todo meu amor pras outras meninas que toparam participar e ficavam surtando comigo no twitter sobre a oneshot hahahah foi uma das coisas mais divertidas conhecer um pouco das outras fanfiqueiras do fandom, algumas das quais eu leio há anos.

Ok, sem mais delongas, fiquem com a minha primeira one shot oculta! 3

* * *

**Florença, Itália**

**Julho, 2020**

O avião pousou com um baque e Edward abriu os olhos, assustado. Não se dera conta que já haviam chegado à Florença. Ainda meio grogue dos calmantes que tomara antes de sair de Bali, olhou em volta e percebeu que os passageiros mais apressados já se contorciam nos assentos, esperando o aviso para desafivelarem os cintos e saírem o mais rápido possível. Pela pequena janela da fileira à frente, notou que o sol das 16h — como a tela à sua frente, até então inutilizada, avisava — brilhava intensamente, mas voltou a fechar os olhos e a encostar a cabeça no assento, até que os comissários liberassem o desembarque.

Odiava voar, desde pequeno. Seus pais, que a cada hora estavam viajando para um lugar diferente, achavam engraçado como ele podia ter puxado tão pouco a eles nesse quesito. Mesmo assim, buscaram um pediatra que pudesse receitar um calmante fraco, mas que o deixasse mais tranquilo quando iam voar, e Edward cresceu com esse hábito. Não podia ir para lugar nenhum sem que antes engolisse pelo menos dois comprimidos — que foram ficando mais fortes com o passar do tempo —, para garantir que iria dormir o trajeto inteiro.

Esse vôo, no entanto, estava sendo pior que o de costume. Sentia-se claustrofóbico na classe econômica, vendo aquelas fileiras e fileiras de turistas animados demais e empresários irritados demais, o que só aumentava sua ansiedade em esperar para sair do avião. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar, mas a verdade é que só haviam passado três deles. À beira de um ataque de pânico, amaldiçoou Jasper, talvez pela centésima vez desde Bali, que inventara de usar o jatinho logo naquele fim de semana para visitar seus pais na Irlanda e aos Volturi, seus contratantes, que o impediram de ir de primeira classe, para que não se destacasse na chegada à Florença.

Finalmente, a luz de liberação dos cintos de segurança acendeu e os passageiros começaram a retirar suas malas do bagageiro e sair lentamente. Longos quinze minutos depois, Edward estava em solo firme, se dirigindo à saída do aeroporto, onde um carro o esperava para levá-lo à mansão Volturi, em Volterra, onde faria uma reunião rápida com eles e, aparentemente, os demais contratados para o serviço.

Achava de extrema rudeza que os Volturi não confiassem que ele pudesse fazer o trabalho sozinho (e ganhar uma parte maior do dinheiro), afinal, não era nenhum novato. Ok, é verdade que ainda não sabia a complexidade do serviço - os Volturi haviam sido muito evasivos - mas tinha certeza que poderia dar conta de qualquer coisa. Era Edward Cullen, pelo amor de Deus, não havia tido uma única pessoa a quem não conseguisse enganar, pensou, mas logo percebeu como estava errado. Havia uma pessoa que não conseguira enganar, sim. Mas pensar nela era doloroso demais, mesmo após anos, então tratou logo de tentar se distrair.

Era verão na Toscana e a estrada para Volterra estava cercada de girassóis por todos os lados. Edward olhou pela janela, se perdendo naquele amarelo tão bonito, todos os pensamentos fora de sua mente. Quase não percebeu, mas logo estava à entrada da cidade, cercado pelos muros altos, um pôr-do-sol lânguido iluminando-o.

O motorista guiou-o pelas ruazinhas de pedra até a mansão Volturi, um casarão vitoriano de três andares com janelas amplas, construído em pedra negra, bem no centro da cidade — uma construção que se destacava não só pela beleza, como por ser a única da região que fugia ao modelo arquitetônico local. Saindo do carro, Edward viu os turistas encarando a casa com olhares impressionados, e misturou-se a eles, caminhando para um beco estreito e escuro à direita da mansão, por onde deveria entrar.

"Cullen?", ouviu, assim que passou pela porta lateral e entrou em um lobby escurecido, iluminado apenas por velas. Buscando a fonte da voz, viu uma garota pequena, loira, com não mais que 20 anos, caminhando lentamente para o centro da sala. Assentiu. "Sou Jane. Siga-me," ela disse, subindo uma escadaria à esquerda.

Edward sabia que os Volturi eram uma família riquíssima, com fortes associações à máfia italiana, e havia boatos que haviam enriquecido exclusivamente por meios criminosos, mas nunca os conhecera. Conversara brevemente com Alec, aparentemente um dos sobrinhos dos três líderes da família, Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi, para acertar as instruções para a viagem, mas nem mesmo sabia para o que tinha sido contratado. Segundo Alec, isso seria divulgado quando ele, e os demais braços da operação, estivessem na mansão.

No segundo andar, Edward viu de cara três homens mais velhos, vestidos com ternos obviamente caros, que ele assumiu serem Aro, Marcus e Caius. Um deles estava um pouco mais à frente, ouvindo atentamente à uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos cujo rosto Edward não conseguia ver, e os outros dois, parados às suas costas, com caras entediadas. À sua volta, se acumulava uma pequena aglomeração.

"Aro? Cullen está aqui," avisou Jane, suavemente, e Aro, que conversava com a mulher, se virou para olhá-lo.

"Ah, meu garoto, estávamos à sua espera. Agora que você chegou, podemos começar. Tenho certeza que estamos todos ansiosos," comentou.

Mas Edward já não ouvia. Não conseguia compreender uma só palavra. De repente, Aro tornara-se insignificante. Porque, ao lado dele, encarando-o arregalados, estavam os olhos mais quentes e acolhedores que ele já vira, de um tom de chocolate intenso que sempre o deixaram maluco. Edward queria desviar o olhar, mas não podia. Com a boca seca, ainda atordoado, suspirou baixinho, sem que ninguém pudesse ouvir:

"Bella?"

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**Março, 2015**

Uma chuva fraca, mas insistente, batia na janela ao lado da mesa em que Edward esperava, sentado, um livro à mão e olhos treinados na porta, mas ele mal percebia. Estava bem mais concentrado na movimentação do café em que aguardava pela chegada de uma tal Isabella Swan, a moça jovem e bonita, se a foto que trazia no bolso do paletó estivesse correta, com quem teria que se envolver nas próximas semanas.

De vez em quando, baixava os olhos para o livro, mas não para lê-lo. Dentro, disfarçada pela capa grossa, estava uma ficha curta de seu alvo, que ele insistia em reler, apesar de já tê-la memorizada há muito tempo.

Isabella era americana, tinha 25 anos, e era enfermeira formada pela New York University. Tinha se mudado para Londres há três anos, para trabalhar em uma casa de acolhimento de idosos para a elite inglesa, mas há dois deles havia se tornado acompanhante e cuidadora de Irina Denali, a criadora e sócia majoritária da Denali Beauty, maior empresa de cosméticos e produtos de higiene do Reino Unido.

Do alto de seus 90 anos, Denali ainda comandava a empresa, apesar de batalhar contra um câncer no estômago há pelo menos um ano, isso após enfrentar, e vencer, tumores no fígado e pulmão. Viúva e sem filhos, tinha apenas Isabella como companhia.

A garota era a pessoa mais próxima de Denali, e deveria ser a única recipiente de toda sua fortuna quando a senhora morresse - o que, segundo Edward tinha entendido, não deveria demorar muito. Denali estivera de cama, com cuidados intensivos em casa, pelas últimas duas semanas, consciente mas sem perspectivas de sair viva do hospital.

As informações vinham de Eleazar Amill, sobrinho e único parente vivo de Denali, e contratante de Edward nesse trabalho.

Eleazar dizia que Denali o odiava. Ela teria criado-o desde a adolescência, quando sua mãe morreu, como se fosse um filho, mas não tirava da cabeça descompensada - palavras de Eleazar - que o sobrinho era interesseiro e só se aproximava dela por seu dinheiro, mesmo após todo o apoio que ela lhe dera. Por isso, tinha se afastado do sobrinho e tirado seu nome do testamento.

Eleazar negava categoricamente que esse fosse o caso, mas talvez Irina não estivesse tão errada assim. Afinal, havia contratado Edward para seduzir Isabella e enganá-la, passando a fortuna para o nome de Eleazar - que, dizia ele, era sua por direito. Mas Edward pouco se importava com a situação familiar, se, conforme o acordado, ele recebesse 15% da fortuna mais seus honorários básicos ao fim do serviço.

Edward voltou os olhos para a porta, exatamente no momento em que Isabella estava entrando, como tinha feito todos os dias pelas duas semanas em que Denali esteve de cama. Edward a observou de longe por alguns minutos, esperando que ela fizesse seu pedido e fosse esperar por ele na lateral do balcão, então se levantou e parou exatamente atrás dela.

"Pedido para Bella!", gritou a atendente algum tempo depois, entregando para a garota uma pequena cesta de muffins e dois copos de isopor. Ela agradeceu e se virou para sair, dando de frente com Edward e derrubando todo o conteúdo dos copos na camisa dele.

"Oh meu Deus!," exclamou, desconcertada, olhando a camisa manchada de café de Edward e se virando rapidamente para pegar alguns guardanapos e tentar limpar a bagunça. "Me desculpa! Eu não te vi! Minha nossa, que vergonha!", falava rapidamente, segurando os guardanapos contra o peito de Edward.

"Calma, está tudo bem," ele disse, segurando as mãos dela contra o seu peito. Sua intenção era fazê-la parar de se mexer, mas quando a tocou, sentiu um pequeno choque passar por seus dedos e correr todo seu corpo. Atordoado, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tentando entender o que havia sido aquilo, mas mal teve tempo para isso, porque quando Isabella levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram, todos os pensamentos voaram de sua cabeça.

A foto que havia estudado por dias não fazia justiça à beleza da mulher à sua frente. Ela tinha um rosto delicado, pele muito branca e sem imperfeições, lábios naturalmente avermelhados, longos cabelos ondulados e um par de olhos enormes, tom de chocolate derretido, brilhando com um quê de travessura quase imperceptível, que prenderam Edward imediatamente.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que Bella se afastou e quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu realmente sinto muito," falou, baixando os olhos. "Eu não acho que esses guardanapos vão fazer muita coisa, mas me deixe ao menos te comprar uma camisa nova…"

A voz de Isabella fez Edward se lembrar porque estava ali, forçando um encontrão entre os dois.

"Não se preocupe," disse. "Eu moro por perto, posso me trocar."

"De jeito nenhum, eu insisto" comentou Bella. "Eu sou Bella, aliás, a desastrada das cafeterias, caso você não tenha percebido," disse, corando levemente, mas estendendo a mão para apertar a dele.

Edward riu e tomou a mão dela na dele. Aquele leve choque que sentiu antes voltou, mas ele fingiu não notar. "Eu sou Ethan," falou, revelando o nome falso que estava usando para esse serviço.

"Vamos, então? Tem uma loja aqui na frente, já resolvemos isso."

Bella se desviou de Edward e guiou-o para fora do café e alguns metros abaixo e para o outro lado da rua, onde havia uma loja simples, mas boa, de roupas masculinas. Não era o tipo de loja em que Edward estava acostumado a fazer compras, mas ele aproveitou a oportunidade.

Eles conversavam animadamente, Edward contando mentiras sobre sua profissão e seu cotidiano que havia criado para seu personagem e Bella explicando o que a levara até Londres. Meia hora depois, quando Edward já havia se decidido por uma nova camisa branca e Bella pagado pela peça, eles se viram frente à frente, sob o toldo da loja, uma garoa fraca ainda caindo.

"Então… obrigada?", começou Bella.

Edward riu. "Porque você está me agradecendo? Eu que tenho que agradecer pela camisa."

"Eu não sei! Por te me deixado comprar a camisa? Sei lá, ainda estou envergonhada, eu tenho o direito de estar confusa," Bella falou, exasperada, mas rindo da própria loucura.

Era o momento que Edward estava esperando, e ele aproveitou a brecha. "Sabe, eu sei como você pode se redimir…", disse, olhando Bella nos olhos.

"Eu achei que já tinha me redimido, com a camisa e tudo o mais," Bella riu.

"Ah, não me leve a mal, a camisa foi um bom começo. Mas eu acho que preciso de algo mais."

"E o que seria isso?", Bella perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

"Me deixa te levar pra sair?"

Bella arregalou os olhos, momentaneamente surpresa, mas logo se recuperou. Na verdade, achou até engraçado: realmente não esperava que a manhã fosse por esse caminho, mas gostou.

Passou o indicador pelos lábios lentamente e franziu a sobrancelha, fingindo estar pensando, mas logo abriu um sorriso largo, sedutor. "Sim, eu adoraria," respondeu.

"Ótimo!", respondeu Edward animado. Trocaram telefones e marcaram de se ver no fim de semana, quando Bella teria uma folga.

Se afastaram para lados separados, Bella voltando ao café para repetir o pedido perdido para levar à Denali, e Edward voltando para o flat em que estava morando enquanto completava o serviço de Eleazar. Por todo o caminho, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, só não sabia ainda se era porque a primeira parte de seu plano tinha sido bem-sucedida, ou se porque sairia com alguém como Isabella.

Quando Abril chegou, Bella e Edward já tinham ido a três encontros, e se preparavam para o próximo.

Naquele primeiro fim de semana, se encontraram no centro da cidade. Era uma noite amena, e eles caminharam à beira do Tâmisa, Edward guiando-os, até chegarem ao píer de Embankment, onde embarcaram em um restaurante flutuante. O jantar estava delicioso, o cenário, belíssimo, a companhia, agradável e a conversa, divertida e inteligente. Bella estava encantada com Ethan; Edward estava contente que tivesse que se envolver com alguém pelo menos interessante, além de obviamente atraente, para não falar que estava um pouco encantado também. No fim das contas, foi um excelente encontro.

Conversaram por mensagem a semana toda e na sexta-feira seguinte, nova folga de Bella, marcaram de se encontrarem para um dia de turistagem. Apesar de morar em Londres há três anos, Bella raramente tinha tempo de conhecer os parques, museus e demais atrações que faziam a cidade famosa. Já Ethan (mas o mesmo era verdade para Edward) só havia visitado a cidade uma vez antes de se mudar para lá, ainda na adolescência, quando seus pais eram vivos, e estava animado para ver o que tinha mudado nesse meio tempo. Um passeio pelo Hyde Park, uma caminhada em frente ao Buckinham Palace e uma tarde na The National Gallery depois, encontraram-se girando lentamente na London Eye, conversando animadamente sobre tudo e sobre nada.

Naquela tarde, Bella deixou escapar que era fascinada por Shakespeare, e na semana seguinte, Edward havia comprado ingressos para uma montagem de _A Megera Domada_, uma de suas peças preferidas, no Shakespeare Globe. Assistiram à peça e saíram para uma pizza, depois da qual Edward levou Bella à casa de Denali, inserindo pequenas perguntas e comentários sobre a patroa de Bella na conversa sobre literatura e teatro.

Edward sorriu em frente ao espelho, enquanto dava o nó em sua gravata. Tinha feito tudo corretamente, dado à Bella experiências incríveis e cortejado-a como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Não havia nem ao menos sugerido dormir com ela — não por falta de vontade, que fique claro; afinal, ela era muito bonita e divertida. Não, fizera isso porque precisava que ela confiasse nele e acreditasse que ele gostava dela para além de uma atração sexual (o que não era tão falso assim) e que ele respeitava seu tempo. Tinha certeza de que Bella estava na palma de suas mãos, realmente próxima de se apaixonar. Era uma questão de tempo para que pudesse extrair de Bella informações sobre a fortuna, o testamento e onde ela guardaria o dinheiro se de fato fosse recebê-lo, e então estaria pronto para dar o bote.

Pela primeira vez em anos nesse negócio de golpes, porém, sentia-se um pouco mal — não o leve a mal, não havia dúvidas de que ele completaria o serviço, mas talvez Bella estivesse mexendo um pouco demais com ele. O que era apenas mais um motivo para ele acelerar o trabalho.

Terminou de se arrumar e saiu para encontrá-la no restaurante em que haviam combinado de comer naquela noite. Chegou rápido, e pouco depois a viu surgir no horizonte, vindo da direção do metrô. Estava linda. Usava um vestido vermelho, com uma larga fenda do lado direito, expondo parte de sua coxa, e saltos pretos que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais longas. Os cabelos estavam soltos, ondulados em volta do ombro, e aqueles belos olhos castanhos destacados por maquiagem. Edward tinha certeza que ela estava bonita assim apenas para provocá-lo, mas não sabia dizer porque ela queria fazê-lo.

"Ei," falou, quando estava a alguns passos dele. Ele não pode aguentar, se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Oi, linda," respondeu, sorrindo. "Vamos entrar?"

Ela sorriu e fez que sim. Ele abraçou-a e foi guiando-a para dentro e até a mesa que havia reservado. Uma garrafa de vinho já os esperava na mesa, Edward sempre dois passos à frente quando se tratava da melhor maneira de agradá-la. Sempre fora um sedutor nato, sempre soubera exatamente como deixar uma garota interessada, e sempre se saía bem quando precisava fazer isso para conseguir enganar alguém.

Bella pegou a mão dele quando se sentaram, fazendo desenhos preguiçosos com as unhas na palma de Edward, e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Sabe," começou. "Fiquei muito feliz de te ver hoje. Foi uma semana muito difícil, e você tem conseguido me acalmar como ninguém…"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ah, é Irina… Ela está pior a cada dia. Acredito que vai precisar ser internada em breve."

"Sinto muito, Bella, eu sei o quanto você gosta dela."

"Gosto, muito. É tão triste, ela era uma mulher tão ativa, mesmo enquanto lutava contra os tumores antigos, mas acho que agora já não há mais salvação," comentou, olhando para baixo, pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella," disse Edward, apertando as mãos dela nas dele. Ficaram em silêncio alguns momentos, mas Edward não podia deixar a oportunidade passar, não quando já tinha planos de mencionar Irina durante o jantar, ou quando Bella havia iniciado o assunto espontaneamente. Abriu a boca para falar, porém Bella começou antes:

"O que mais me incomoda é que ela é sozinha! Doenças assim exigem o apoio emocional da família, de pessoas queridas. Só que Irina não tem ninguém, a única pessoa que restou foi um sobrinho que pouco se importa com ela…", desabafou.

"É realmente horrível," Edward comentou, forçando um pesar que pouco sentia na voz. "Mas ela se afeiçoou muito à você, não é?"

"Sim, acho que se afeiçoou… eu tenho sido a pessoa mais próxima dela nos últimos dois anos. Uma amiga, você poderia dizer."

"É bom que ela pelo menos tenha você."

"Eu faço o melhor que posso," Bella falou, sorrindo suavemente.

"Talvez seja horrível da minha parte ficar pensando nisso, mas estou curioso… se ela não tem ninguém, não tem herdeiros, o que vai acontecer com a empresa?"

Bella riu. "Claro que não, é uma curiosidade natural. Parece que ela organizou de, com sua morte, colocar a empresa no mercado de ações. A vice-presidente atual vai ficar com 49% das ações, e as demais serão divididas em pequenos lotes. Ninguém terá poder soberano, todas as decisões serão tomadas em conjunto por essa diretoria, até mesmo uma possível venda no futuro."

"Entendi… mas isso não é todo o patrimônio dela, não é?"

"Não, claro que não. Ela diz que vai doar parte da fortuna para instituições de caridade. E me falou um tempo atrás que eu ficaria com o restante, mas não sei se acredito nisso."

Edward arregalou os olhos. Era a confirmação, ou quase isso pelo menos, que precisava. Ele riu, para desfazer o silêncio breve que seguiu as palavras de Bella.

"Ah, seria legal da parte dela, depois de todo o apoio que você deu! E não seria nem um pouco ruim receber esse dinheiro, não é mesmo?"

"É, acho que não," Bella respondeu, ainda rindo. "Se um dia eu acordar com minha conta bancária lotada, prometo que você será o primeiro a saber! Mas vamos mudar de assunto…"

Trocaram o rumo da conversa, quando Bella pediu para que Ethan contasse de sua semana, mas Edward não conseguia tirar a cabeça das informações que recebera hoje. Finalmente dava um passo mais certeiro em direção ao seu objetivo: Eleazar estava certo afinal, e Bella deveria receber algo da fortuna de Denali. Mais importante ainda, se o que Denali lhe falara fosse verdade, teria sua parte depositada assim que a velha morresse. Restava agora manter Bella interessada tempo o suficiente para organizar uma maneira de invadir sua conta, quando fosse a hora, e transferir o dinheiro para a de Eleazar (descontados seus 15%, porque ele nunca foi idiota).

O problema era que, quão mais próximo do fim ficava o serviço, menos ele queria que ele terminasse.

Duas semanas depois, Edward e Bella continuavam se encontrando regularmente, agora como namorados oficiais — Ethan sugerira que oficializassem a relação no encontro seguinte ao que descobrira sobre o testamento de Denali, quando caminhavam pelo centro após uma tarde agradável no Portobello Road Market) —, até que tudo mudou.

De repente, Bella sumiu. Deixou de responder as mensagens de Edward e de atender suas ligações. Na casa de Denali, silêncio absoluto. Edward não sabia o que pensar, mas precisava confessar que estava preocupado.

Foi Eleazar quem trouxe notícias, três dias depois do sumiço de Bella. Aparentemente, Denali havia sido internada às pressas, mas apesar de todo o cuidado dos melhores médicos da cidade, faleceu dois dias depois. Bella esteve com ela todo o tempo, e voltara à mansão da patroa apenas na noite anterior, segundo uma das empregadas informara Eleazar.

Edward imaginou que ela não tivesse entrado em contato nos últimos dias primeiro pela preocupação que deveria estar sentindo, e depois, pelo luto. Era o momento que estava esperando, e precisava aproveitá-lo. Todo seu plano, já em ordem, dependia da distração que Bella invariavelmente experimentaria nos dias seguintes à morte de Denali.

Estava com tudo em ordem. Havia subornado o advogado de Denali e confirmado que parte da fortuna iria para Bella, só não sabia a quantia exata ainda. Também tinha subornado uma das empregadas de Denali, em uma manhã em que sabia que Bella estaria fora, para procurar no escritório, e trazer para ele, a ficha de trabalho de Bella, onde estavam seus dados bancários. Depois disso, conseguiu um hacker que estava à postos, esperando por sua ordem para invadir a conta de Bella e fazer as transferências. Por fim, para tirar as suspeitas de si, estaria com Bella, dando apoio nesse momento difícil, enquanto todo o processo de transferência se desenrolava.

E era exatamente isso que fazia no momento. Falava com o hacker em um ponto eletrônico, passando os dados bancários de Bella e ordenando que ele começasse a transferência, quando tocou a campainha da casa de Denali. Podia ouvir os sons de digitação do hacker do outro lado da linha, e os passos apressados de alguém do outro lado da porta, que se escancarou, revelando a empregada baixinha que havia subornado.

"Bella está aí?", perguntou.

"Não, ela saiu cedo essa manhã. Não avisou ninguém, mas seu quarto está limpo."

Edward ficou surpreso.

"Você é Ethan, certo? Tinha uma carta para você quando eu fui limpar o quarto essa manhã."

Edward achou tudo ainda mais esquisito. Se ela fosse tirar uns dias de luto, podia ter mandado uma mensagem pra ele. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar, mas pegou o envelope mesmo assim. A empregada fechou a porta em sua cara e ele se encaminhou para uma praça do outro lado da rua, para poder ler a carta.

Assim que encontrou um banco e sentou, porém, ouviu o hacker chamando-o do outro lado da linha.

"Edward? Não tem dinheiro nenhum aqui!"

"Como assim não tem dinheiro nenhum? Eu confirmei com o advogado. Assim que a velha morresse uma parte da fortuna cairia nessa conta!", respondeu, confuso.

"O dinheiro caiu, sim. Mas foi retirado ontem à noite. Eu não estou conseguindo rastrear para onde."

"Espera um pouco. Não sai da linha!", gritou. Sentia seu sangue ferver. O que estava acontecendo?

Baixou os olhos para a carta. Era isso. Começou a ler:

_Oi, Ethan… ou, devo dizer, Edward Cullen?_

_Ah, sim, não demorou muito para eu saber quem você era. Sabe, eu te achei familiar logo de cara, então é claro que fui pesquisar. Talvez ser um vigarista famoso não seja tão bom assim… pelo menos não quando você está falando com possíveis colegas. Nós sabemos quem você é e qual a sua aparência, afinal._

_Enfim, quando eu descobri quem você era, não foi difícil sacar qual era a sua. Percebi logo que você queria me passar a perna, mas eu resolvi ver até onde você iria. E olha só, não é que você quis até mesmo me namorar? Vou te falar, você é dedicado. Eu gosto disso._

_Mas eu nunca ia te deixar me enganar. É que eu estou há três anos trabalhando nessa, Edward. Eu me mudei pra Londres para roubar o dinheiro da Denali. Foi meu primeiro trabalho sério, profissional, é verdade, mas foi tão bem organizado, tão bem planejado, que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de eu perder essa. Você não sabe como foi difícil fazer essa mulher confiar em mim, se apegar a mim; como foi trabalhoso plantar ideias de que Eleazar não se importava com ela e que eu era a única pessoa que ela tinha nesse mundo. Que eu merecia estar no testamento. E o pior: esperar ela morrer naturalmente! Porque é claro que iam suspeitar da cuidadora se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela fora de um hospital. _

_Demorou muito, Edward, mas eu finalmente consegui. E agora que eu tenho meu dinheiro, que eu completei meu primeiro serviço, eu estou indo embora. Foram boas semanas com você, eu gostei de conhecer alguém tão importante nesse nosso submundo da trapaça e você não é de todo mal, só que precisamos terminar. _

_Nos vemos por aí, eu acho. Na próxima vez, tenho certeza que você vai reconhecer o nome._

_Bella Swan_

* * *

**Volterra, Itália**

**Julho, 2020**

Bella não gostava nem um pouco de saber que faziam exatos dois anos, cinco meses e vinte dias que vira pela última vez aqueles olhos verdes-esmeralda que agora a encaravam, meio assustados, meio encantados, do outro lado da sala. Ela odiava saber, apenas decifrando o movimento de seus lábios, que naquele momento ele estava sussurrando o nome dela, tentando entender o que via. Detestava, particularmente, que seu estômago tivesse revirado e seu coração tivesse dado um salto por um breve segundo após vê-lo, e que aquela familiar sensação de estar sendo puxada por um ímã até ele tivesse se apoderado do seu corpo por um instante antes que sua mente percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

Bella gostava de pensar que já tinha superado Edward há muito tempo. Que, na verdade, não tinha nem mesmo ficado chateada quando ele partiu de vez da sua vida. Contudo, parada ao lado de Aro, recuperando aos poucos a consciência de que Edward Cullen estava ali, sim, ela odiou que, instintivamente, ainda tivesse uma reação tão forte ao vê-lo.

(Só que odiar não fazia com que fosse menos verdade. E ela se detestou por isso.)

"Sentem-se, por favor," falou Aro, e Bella desviou os olhos dos de Edward, movendo-se até uma das cadeiras em frente aos Volturi. Pelo canto do olho, viu Edward se aproximando e sentando na outra ponta da curta fileira de cadeiras.

"Como vocês já devem saber, nós os reunimos aqui para um pequeno trabalho," começou Aro, quando todos estavam sentados. "Recentemente, fomos prejudicados em um negócio com um cartel japonês. Um dos nossos nos traiu e passou informações privilegiadas para o outro lado. Faríamos uma venda, mas o carregamento foi roubado. E nós o queremos de volta.

"Sabemos que o carregamento ainda não foi revendido, mas está estocado em algum lugar onde apenas os chefões do cartel têm acesso. Precisamos que vocês ganhem a confiança deles e descubram onde nossos produtos estão escondidos. E que os roubem de volta, é claro.

"Vamos atacar de diferentes direções. Demetri e Renata aqui," ele apontou, "vão se tornar o motorista e a governanta do segundo em comando. Heidi será a nova tutora de matemática da filha do terceiro em comando. E Isabella e Edward," ele olhou para os dois. Bella procurou Edward pelo canto do olho e percebeu que ele também a olhava. "vocês irão se infiltrar em um retiro de casais em que o primeiro em comando e sua esposa estarão pelos próximos quinze dias. Pensei especificamente em vocês para essa parte porque sei que trabalham bem juntos. Fiquem amigos do chefão e sua esposa e descubram qual é o esconderijo.

"Não espero nada menos do que um bom trabalho de todos vocês," finalizou com um sorriso, que mais parecia uma careta. "Alec, passe as instruções para nossos colegas. Jane, leve-os até a porta depois," ordenou, virando as costas e saindo da sala. Caius e Marcus o seguiram.

Bella e Edward se encararam assustados. Teriam que fingir ser um casal pelas próximas duas semanas? Em um retiro de casais? Longe de tudo e todos e fazendo atividades certamente românticas? Enquanto trabalhavam para conquistar a confiança de seus alvos e descobrir onde estava o esconderijo, e mais rápido que os demais contratados dos Volturi?

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo, _Bella pensou. _Precisa ser algum engano. _

Ela queria chamar por Aro, pedir para pegar o serviço de Renata, ou de Heidi. Falar que não podia trabalhar com Edward de jeito nenhum. Mas sabia que seria inútil, que Aro jamais aceitaria. Pior: que poderia cortá-la do negócio; e isso estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Ela suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto, tentando criar forças para atravessar a sala e ir até onde Edward ainda a encarava. Ela mal podia lidar com o fato de estar vendo-o pela primeira vez em anos, e agora ainda tinha que adicionar à mistura confusa de sentimentos que circulavam sua mente a noção de que voltaria a vê-lo, e a ficar _bem_ próxima dele novamente. Abriu os olhos, vendo aquelas orbes verdes, que a olhavam ansiosas. De uma coisa tinha certeza: isso não ia ser nada fácil.

* * *

**[17 Dez, 2017, 12h22; de Edward]**

Bella, estou indo para Buenos Aires para um serviço. Coisa grande, te explico quando voltar. Tento chegar para o natal.

**[23 Dez, 2017, 17h13; de Bella]**

Como está aí? Me responde, por favor. Eu e Alice queremos fazer um jantar, Jasper está aqui também.

**[24 Dez, 2017, 23h15; de Bella]**

Você vem?

**[27 Dez, 2017, 04h11; de Edward]**

Desculpa, amor. Prometo que chego para o Ano Novo!

**[28 Dez, 2017; 13h25; de Edward]**

Terminei aqui em Buenos Aires. Mas vou precisar engatar uma viagem para a Cidade do México, Jasper vai me encontrar lá. Vai ser rápido, prometo. Chego para te dar um beijo de virada de ano.

**[01 Jan, 2018; 19h00; de Bella]**

Espero que você esteja bem. Alice falou que Jasper disse que você está, porque você não me conta nada. Estou pegando um serviço em Pequim, viajo amanhã cedo.

**[03 Jan, 2018; 22h40; de Edward]**

Cheguei em Paris agora. Estou indo para o apartamento. Vou ficar alguns dias por lá. Precisamos conversar.

**[04 Jan, 2018; 21h20; de Bella]**

Fico em Pequim por pelo menos outras duas semanas. Venha até aqui e podemos conversar. Estou com pouco acesso ao meu celular, Alice pode te passar os detalhes.

Edward não chegou para o Natal, e muito menos para o Ano Novo. Bella ficou extremamente magoada. Havia semanas que não conseguiam se encontrar, desde de novembro não passavam tempo juntos, ela se deu conta; por isso, tinham combinado de parar tudo para as festas de fim de ano. Ela sabia que eles tinham vidas corridas, todo dia em uma cidade diferente, toda hora com um serviço diferente; sempre trapaceando, sempre fingindo, sempre enganando. Mas todo o motivo de terem um ao outro, de terem Alice e Jasper, era poderem largar os fingimentos e serem eles mesmos, pelo menos por um momento. Era importante para Bella, e ela estava contando os dias para o jantar de Natal que estava planejando organizar no seu apartamento em Paris.

Mas Edward não apareceu para o jantar. Então Bella resolveu fazer outro para o Ano Novo. E ele não apareceu de novo. Nesse tempo, ela precisou viajar para Pequim, para um trabalho que ela já tinha acertado de fazer no ano anterior, e eles completaram três meses apenas se falando por mensagem — e alguns dias, nem mesmo isso.

Bella sentia que eles não estavam em sintonia. Às vezes, chegava a pensar que ele engatava um serviço ao outro justamente para evitar vê-la. E então ela leu as palavras que mais temia: _precisamos conversar. _Não conseguiu nem responder direito, precisou até inventar que não conseguia usar o telefone e pedir para ele acertar com Alice se viria mesmo para Pequim.

Ela esperava que ele não viesse de novo. Que arrumasse outro serviço e estivesse em Paris no momento em que ela voltasse. Mas dessa vez, ele apareceu.

Bella estava em Pequim há 12 dias, se passando por uma garçonete de uma balada frequentada pela elite empresarial chinesa, onde tentava se aproximar do CEO de uma companhia de nanotecnologia que tentava roubar, quando viu Edward entrar pela porta.

Era o meio da madrugada de uma sexta para um sábado, o clube estourava com música alta e homens engravatados recém-saídos dos trabalhos pedindo rodadas e mais rodadas de whisky e champagne. Edward procurou-a com os olhos no meio da multidão, ainda parado à porta, até que a viu atrás do balcão do bar, servindo uma dose de vodka para um cliente, olhos voltados para a direção geral de Edward.

Ele se dirigiu ao bar, sentando em um dos bancos da sessão em que Bella estava trabalhando, e esperou, quieto, tomando lentamente uma dose atrás da outra de whisky, deixando a noite virar dia e os empresários festeiros saírem do clube em direção às suas famílias e esposas. Quando Bella terminou de limpar a bagunça do bar e foi liberada, seguiu Edward para fora do clube e em direção à uma pequena padaria que abria no momento.

Ela se lembrou de quando eles se conheceram. Quem diria que chegariam aqui?

Sentaram-se em uma mesinha perto da porta, e ficaram se olhando pelo que pareceu um longo tempo.

"Eu sei o que você vai falar," Bella quebrou o silêncio. "Mas eu não quero ouvir."

Edward carregava uma expressão de tristeza, misturada com dor, no rosto. "Eu recebi uma proposta quando estava em Vegas. Um trabalho em Bali. Tem muito potencial para dar certo, muito dinheiro a ser ganho. Mas não terminará em menos de dois anos. E eu já aceitei," ele explicou.

Bella ficou sem palavras. Queria dizer tanta coisa, mas nada parecia certo. Esperou que ele continuasse.

"Nós precisamos terminar, Bella. Por mais que me doa dizer isso, você sabe que é verdade. Nós não estamos funcionando há algum tempo, e esse trabalho apenas trouxe algo a mais para eu pensar," ele falou, em um sussurro, como se tivesse medo de dizer em voz alta aquilo que já sabia pelo menos desde que o ano virou. "E antes que você diga que vai comigo, você sabe muito bem que iria me ressentir absurdamente se ficasse esperando que eu voltasse para casa; que eu terminasse o meu trabalho para que você pudesse fazer os seus. E não há nenhuma possibilidade de uma relação à distância funcionar entre nós: a gente não se vê há três meses e já não estamos bem. Imagine o que dois anos farão conosco?"

Bella encarava-o, triste, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

"Me desculpe, amor. Mas esse é o meu trabalho. Eu vivo para isso, eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar," ele se levantou. "Você é tão boa, tão inteligente. Você vai ficar bem."

Bella ainda estava quieta. Queria gritar para ele deixar de ser covarde. Queria bater em seu peito e fazer uma cena, até que ele a abraçasse e dissesse que estava errado. Mas ela sabia que, se fosse com ela, também teria aceitado. Ela amava Edward, mas amava mais sua vida de trapaceira. Amava a aventura, o dinheiro, as viagens, os personagens: era uma vida que estava além de seus sonhos mais loucos quando ainda estava na faculdade, lá em Seattle, começando a falsificar documentos e assinaturas, mas não trocaria ela por nada. E sabia que ele era igual.

Edward se abaixou e Bella pensou que ele fosse beijá-la uma última vez, mas ao invés disso, tocou seus lábios na testa dela por alguns segundos, esperando que ela sentisse todo o amor e todo o pesar que ele trazia no peito naquela hora.

Levantou-se, então, dando as costas para uma Bella chorosa e saindo da padaria sem olhar para trás. Esperou até que estivesse fora de vista para chorar, as grossas lágrimas que esteve segurando durante toda a conversa deslizando pesadas por suas bochechas.

Foi a última vez que a viu.

* * *

**Las Vegas, Estados Unidos **

**Outubro, 2015**

Uma gota de suor escorria pela testa de Edward, mas ele a secou sem nem prestar atenção, e focou-se com ainda mais intensidade nos rostos a sua volta. Parecia uma sauna lá dentro, apesar de já ser outono, mas ele mal prestava atenção nisso.

Contagem de cartas era um trabalho difícil, ele diria se você perguntasse, e você precisava estar em sua melhor forma para ser bem-sucedido. A verdade era que essa não era a atividade favorita dele, primeiro porque ele dependia sempre de outra pessoa para que desse certo — ok, era Jasper, seu melhor amigo e parceiro há três anos, que estava distraindo os outros jogadores e se mantendo atento aos seguranças, mas mesmo assim, era incômodo precisar de alguém —, e segundo, porque Las Vegas era um lugar perigoso para se trabalhar: muitos marinheiros de primeira viagem estragando tudo para os mais experientes, como ele; muitos seguranças, prestando atenção em cada movimento; muita tecnologia de ponta para reconhecer rostos como o dele, que apareciam de vez em quando e levavam muito dinheiro para casa sem nem se esforçarem direito. Mas quando os negócios estavam meio parados, ou quando ele precisava dar uma pausa nas viagens, era para Vegas que ele ia.

Se Edward fosse completamente honesto, ele diria que estava em Vegas para curar a ferida que seu ego sofreu após Londres. Ter sido enganado, ter se deixado levar por uma garota bonita, ter perdido semanas em um personagem para nem mesmo ficar com o prêmio (ou pelo menos com a garota, nesse caso) foi duro, e ele precisou de um tempo afastado do jogo — ou o mais afastado que ele aguentaria — para se recuperar. Então, correu para Vegas.

Já estava lá há cinco meses, se passando por um empresário de sucesso com negócios na cidade, que aparecia nos cassinos aos fins de semana, há cada 15 dias, para desestressar. Mudava sempre de cassinos e ficava rodando entre os caça-níqueis e as mesas de roleta, poker e vinte-um, para não levantar suspeitas. Ganhava um bom dinheiro contando com a sorte, e bem mais contando cartas e enganando os otários que vinham para suas despedidas de solteiro e as madames mais interessadas em beber além da conta e buscar adrenalina nos clubes de strip. De modo geral, estava indo bem; e já se sentia pronto para voltar à ativa — tinha até um serviço mais ou menos alinhado na Austrália para o próximo mês.

Porém, enquanto ele encarava os rostos suados à sua volta, aguardando a última carta ser virada e somar vinte-um, ele viu justamente quem menos esperava. Ela usava um longo vestido amarelo, que reluzia sob a luz artificial do cassino, saltos altíssimos, e o cabelo preso em um coque solto, alguns fios desarrumados emoldurando seu rosto. Parecia mais confiante, até mais bonita, pronta para qualquer coisa, bem diferente da Bella que ele conhecera em Londres. Ele se odiou por pensar nisso, mas não pôde evitar gostar do que via.

Ela caminhava lentamente pelo salão, agarrada ao braço de um homem mais velho, obviamente rico, que mostrava a coisinha bonita que tinha conseguido ter ao seu lado aquela noite. Não pareceu vê-lo, e Edward preferiu assim; não estava no clima de ser ridicularizado novamente pela única pessoa que não conseguiu enganar.

À medida que a noite transcorria, porém, ele não conseguia evitar ficar procurando por ela pela sala. Pegou-a rindo, a cabeça jogada para trás, um brilho de determinação nos olhos, enquanto o velho com quem tinha entrado contava alguma história que certamente não valia toda aquela reação. Viu-a nos caça-níqueis, um pequeno séquito de outros homens à sua volta, tentando impressioná-la enquanto ela tentava acertar uma sequência. Observou-a dançando ao redor do salão, indo de estação em estação de jogos, tentando decifrar qual era sua motivação para aquela noite.

Sentia cada vez mais necessidade de se aproximar dela, não porque ela o atraía como ninguém (ele repetia para si mesmo, tentando fazer com que fosse verdade), mas porque queria entender melhor o que havia acontecido em Londres. Aquela carta que ela havia deixado o deixou furioso, mais do que tudo, mas também confuso. Certamente ela havia dado sinais, e ele se sentia um idiota de não ter percebido.

Para sua sorte, já estava mesmo na hora de ele se afastar da mesa, sair do jogo enquanto estava ganhando e tudo mais. Quando a viu sentada no bar, tomando pequenos goles de um martini, e nenhum sinal do velho que estava acompanhando, encontrou a oportunidade perfeita. Se aproximou lentamente, deslizando para o banquinho ao lado dela, e gesticulando para o bartender servir-lhe um bourbon.

"Então," começou. "Quem é o otário que você vai enganar dessa vez?"

Ela olhou para ele pelo rabo do olho, um sorrisinho desdenhado em seus lábios, mas em um segundo já estava encarando sua taça de martini novamente. "Ah, até que enfim. Eu estava me perguntando mesmo quando você viria."

"Você sabia que eu estava aqui? Em Vegas, quero dizer?"

Ela se virou completamente para ele dessa vez. "Não se iluda, querido. Estou aqui para um serviço, como você bem apontou. O nome dele é Martin," ela sorriu e se inclinou para mais perto dele. "Ele é um verdadeiro anjo, faz tudo por mim. Não é muito diferente de você, quando eu paro para pensar."

Edward sentiu o sangue ferver. "Você se acha, não é? Você sabe muito bem o que eu estava tentando fazer."

"A única coisa que eu sei é que você se envolveu um pouco demais e acabou provando do próprio remédio. E perdendo uma boa bolada," ela zombou. "Não vou mentir, passar a perna em você fez maravilhas para o meu ego. Se eu estou aqui hoje, é por isso. Obrigada, eu acho."

Ele não conseguiu evitar a risada que escapou de seus lábios. "De nada, eu acho." Edward se aproximou ainda mais de Bella. Ela era realmente muito bonita. "Como eu não percebi nada?", perguntou, balançando a cabeça, desolado.

"Em sua defesa, eu sou muito boa," ela riu, bem próxima do ouvido dele. Um arrepio passou todo o corpo de Edward contra sua vontade.

"Não, eu não acho que tenha sido isso. Mas você não está completamente errada. Eu acho que eu fiquei mesmo um pouco afetado demais por você."

Bella arregalou os olhos. Não esperava por isso.

"O que é? Você sabe que é linda. Só porque estou resistindo ao vinho, não quer dizer que não possa apreciar o buquê."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo histericamente. "Ah, Edward, eu quase me esqueci o quão charmoso você poderia ser," ela comentou, debochada. "É realmente uma pena que você não goste de mim, não é?"

"É. Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo lidar com alguém que me enganou e… como você disse mesmo? Ah sim, que tirou de mim uma boa bolada," ele riu, porém ela sabia que ele não estava brincando tanto assim. "Quanto foi que eu perdi, aliás?"

"O suficiente para eu comprar um apartamento em Paris."

"Ah, bem, eu já tenho um apartamento em Paris. E um jatinho. Talvez eu não tenha perdido tanto assim," ele zombou. "Você vai chegar lá um dia, criança."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e mordeu os lábios, considerando o que falar em seguida. Ele ficou encarando os lábios dela, tentando acabar com o desejo intenso de beijá-los que sentiu, mas percebeu que ela ficou pelo menos um pouco irritada com o comentário. Ele realmente precisava que seu corpo entendesse o que seu cérebro já sabia: Isabella Swan não era boa coisa.

"Que fofo. Você faria bem de lembrar que essa criança aqui te fez de bobo, e está fazendo o mesmo com o Martin ali. Ele é dono de uma empresa de aviação, sabe? E nem faz ideia de que está passando tudo para mim…" Edward arregalou os olhos, impressionado. "É realmente uma pena que eu também não seja tão sua fã assim, não depois de você tentar acabar com todo o meu trabalho suado lá em Londres. Sei lá, acho que poderíamos ter sido um bom time, se você não tivesse tentado enganar a pessoa errada."

Ela virou o restinho de martini que tinha em sua taça e se levantou, mas não chegou a dar nem um passo: Edward pegou seu pulso e a puxou de volta. Ela tropeçou de leve nos saltos e ele precisou estabilizá-la com uma mão em sua cintura. Eles ficaram se olhando intensamente por alguns segundos, e Bella sentiu seu coração palpitar e uma vontade inexplicável de ficar nos braços dele para sempre.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz grave, vindo de sua direita. "Esse homem está te incomodando, querida?", Martin perguntou.

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos, e se virou para Martin. "Não, meu bem. Eu tropecei e ele me ajudou a ficar de pé. Você sabe bem como eu sou desastrada," ela riu, torcendo para que Martin não percebesse que ela estava corando, e para Edward não ferrar com seu plano. "Vamos?"

Edward soltou o aperto da cintura de Bella e ela tomou a mão de Martin, se afastando em direção às mesas de roleta. No meio do caminho, porém, virou a cabeça na direção de Edward, um sorrisinho dançando em seus lábios, e sussurrou: "_nos vemos por aí". _

Edward grunhiu. Ela era realmente irritante, chata, um verdadeiro pé no saco. Ele não conseguia acreditar que provavelmente a veria com frequência agora. Virou seu bourbon, ainda pensando nela e em como a detestava.

Mas uma coisa ele não poderia admitir nem para si mesmo: mal podia esperar pelo próximo encontro.

* * *

**Tóquio, Japão**

**Julho, 2020**

A viagem até Tóquio foi longa e extremamente silenciosa. Depois de dividirem um carro até Florença com Heidi, Demetri e Renata, num caminho desconfortável onde mal puderam se olhar, Edward e Bella embarcaram no jatinho dela, o qual tinha espaço de sobra para que eles ficassem as quase 14 horas de voo afastados.

Edward demorou menos de dois minutos após entrar no avião e se acomodar para tomar seus calmantes e cair em um sono profundo. Acordou oito horas depois para ir ao banheiro e pedir um lanche rápido para a comissária e logo estava inconsciente novamente.

Bella, no entanto, estava ansiosa demais para dormir. Entrou quando Edward já estava pegando seus comprimidos do bolso e não pôde evitar sorrir ao lembrar de como ele tinha verdadeiro pavor de voar. Sentou em um banco do outro lado do jatinho e ligou em um filme, e depois em outro, e em outro ainda, mas não prestou atenção em nenhum deles. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, às vezes lembrando de como seus lábios costumavam se encaixar aos de Edward, ou como eles tinham um jeito todo especial de irritarem, brincarem e brigarem um com o outro e mesmo assim terminarem melhor do que começaram, entre outras coisas que jurava estarem enterradas; às vezes tentando organizar seus pensamentos e medos e entender como ficaria duas semanas tão perto de Edward, quando mal conseguia olhar nos olhos dele sem pensar naquela padaria em Pequim, no sentimento de ver suas costas largas se afastando e saber que provavelmente não o encontraria nunca mais. Outras vezes, se pegava olhando para ele, dormindo tão suavemente, e não sabia mais o que pensar. No fim das contas, decidiu que para manter sua sanidade, ia precisar ficar o mais distante dele o possível, considerando que teriam que trabalhar juntos. Só falariam o necessário e não passariam mais tempo do que fosse preciso juntos. Não conseguiria sair viva daquela quinzena se não fosse assim.

Chegaram ao amanhecer. Bella, que não dormira nada, foi quieta até o carro que os esperava no pequeno aeroporto particular onde pousaram, com Edward às suas costas. Assim que entrou, se curvou no banco de trás, de olhos fechados e cabeça encostada no vidro, para tentar tirar um cochilo no caminho até o hotel. Sentiu, mais do que viu, Edward se sentar junto à outra janela.

Acordou desorientada, com a cabeça em algo macio, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, o balançar suave do carro diminuindo aos poucos. Estava quente e confortável, e pensou por um momento que já estava em sua cama, e não em um carro a caminho do hotel. Gemeu baixinho, as pálpebras fechadas ainda se acostumando à claridade. Foi quando se deu conta que não estava mais encostada no vidro da janela, mas embolada em Edward; a cabeça em seu ombro, o braço em volta da cintura, puxando-o para si, o joelho apertado contra sua coxa. _Excelente_, pensou. _Já comecei bem minha promessa de ficar longe dele. _Se afastou rapidamente, e achou ter visto Edward franzir um pouco a testa, mas assumiu que tinha sido apenas sua cabeça ainda sonolenta lhe pregando peças.

"Desculpe, você parecia tão confortável. Não tive coragem de te acordar," ele comentou, meio pesaroso. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, como se não se importasse. "Venha, já estamos no hotel. O motorista levou nossas malas para o saguão."

Deram um nome falso qualquer na recepção e subiram para um descanso rápido antes do almoço. Precisavam conversar e acertar o plano antes de viajarem para o retiro, naquela noite.

Se encontraram cinco horas depois em uma pequena lanchonete, bem escondida entre uma massiva loja de eletrônicos e um salão de beleza espalhafatoso, a uns quatro quarteirões do hotel. Precisavam ficar longe de ouvidos atentos que pudessem perceber o que estavam planejando, afinal.

Edward já estava lá dentro, sentado, tentando decifrar o cardápio, quando Bella se aproximou silenciosamente, deslizando para dentro da cabine.

"Ok," ele disse, levantando os olhos. "Eu oficialmente desisto de tentar entender esse cardápio."

Bella riu suavemente. "Dá aqui," pediu. "Eu não sei muita coisa, mas acho que ainda lembro como pedir comida." Ela tinha passado pouco mais de um mês no Japão há três anos para um serviço, quando eles ainda estavam juntos.

Ela passou os olhos rapidamente pelo cardápio e gesticulou para uma garçonete, que limpava uma mesa à frente. "Hambúrguer e coca está bom?", perguntou para Edward. Ele assentiu e ela fez o pedido para a moça. Quando ela se afastou, eles voltaram a se encarar por um tempo, como se tentassem decidir se iriam comentar algo sobre o tempo em que estiveram separados antes de falarem do plano.

"Então…", ele começou, decidindo por ambos. "Como você esteve?"

Ela mordeu os lábios, considerando por um segundo quanto deveria compartilhar. "Nada mal. Trabalhando muito, você sabe. Acredito que finalmente consegui construir um bom nome para mim."

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso. "Eu sempre soube que você seria gigante, Bella. Os Volturi não teriam te chamado se não acreditassem no seu potencial."

Ela sentiu que estava corando, mas manteve o olhar fixo no dele. "É, eu tento. Mas e você? Ainda em Bali?"

"Sim. Não sei se você chegou a saber, mas eu fiquei pouco mais de dois anos infiltrado em uma família riquíssima, me passando por um banqueiro de investimentos e noivo da filha mais velha, enquanto os convencia a investir em cotas fraudulentas, mas isso acabou há alguns meses," ele contou. "Só que resolvi ficar na ilha mais um tempo, até decidir meu próximo passo. Jasper apareceu por lá um pouco antes de eu completar o trabalho, fugindo de sabe-se lá o que."

"Ah, sim, fiquei sabendo que ele deu uma rodada na América do Sul, mas parece que se deu mal na Colômbia, não é?". Ele assentiu. "Alice me contou. Você sabe que eles ainda se veem de vez em quando. Ela é a minha maior fonte de informação," respondeu, rindo, antes que ele precisasse perguntar como ela sabia.

"Tinha me esquecido de como a baixinha é fofoqueira," ele sorriu, mas logo seu rosto tomou uma expressão mais grave. "Ela te contou algo mais?"

Ela sabia o que ele realmente queria saber com aquela pergunta tão curta. Se ela teve notícias dele. Se estava acompanhando seu paradeiro. Se sabia, ou se importava, que ele esteve em um relacionamento sério, mesmo se falso, por quase todo o tempo desde que a viu pela última vez. Se ela tinha ideia que o veria quando aceitou a proposta dos Volturi. "Não. Eu evito perguntar," disse timidamente, baixando os olhos e engolindo em seco.

Ele assentiu. "Eu evito também," sussurrou. Passou a língua pelos lábios, considerando se deveria dizer o que estava querendo desde que a vira na mansão Volturi. _Foda-se, _pensou, _essa situação não pode ficar pior do que já está. _

"Bella," começou, procurando os olhos dela novamente. "Eu realmente senti a sua falta. Você precisa saber disso."

Bella suspirou. Não podia lidar com isso agora. Desviou o olhar do dele, balançando a cabeça. "Edward, por favor. Agora não," disse simplesmente, mas por dentro tinha um turbilhão de emoções rodando sua cabeça e apertando seu coração. Quis por tanto tempo ouvir que ele sentia sua falta. Queria que ele voltasse, que estivesse esperando por ela em frente ao prédio em Paris quando ela chegasse de viagem, que falasse que nunca esteve tão errado de deixá-la plantada naquela padaria em Pequim. Quase dois anos e meio depois, porém, já não sabia o que ouvir aquelas palavras a fazia sentir.

Justamente nesse momento, a garçonete de antes interrompeu-os com seu pedido, e Bella respirou aliviada. Usou a distração ao seu favor, mudando o rumo da conversa para a única coisa com que podia lidar no momento: seu trabalho.

"Bom, precisamos de um plano," disse. Edward não conseguiu esconder sua decepção de ver que ela estava fugindo da conversa que, ambos sabiam, eles precisavam ter, mas entendeu que esse não era o momento e assentiu.

Puxando de sua maleta o envelope grosso que Alec tinha lhe dado, contendo as informações de seu alvo, com uma das mãos, segurou o cheeseburger que Bella tinha pedido para ele com a outra e deu uma grande mordida. Estava faminto.

Era surpreendentemente muito gostoso. Assim que engoliu a primeira mordida e seu cérebro registrou a informação de que ele tinha adorado o lanche, Edward emitiu um longo gemido de satisfação e, apesar de tentar feito um louco evitar, começou a pular para cima e para baixo em sua cadeira, feliz.

Uma risada borbulhante escapou dos lábios de Bella, correndo por toda a lanchonete. "Caralho, Edward, eu não acredito que você ainda faz isso," riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Eu tinha esquecido que você era maluco."

Ele riu, sarcástico. "Você sabe muito bem que eu não consigo evitar, isso acontece desde que eu era criança. Nem minhas psicólogas conseguiram explicar, porque eu pulo de alegria quando como algo gostoso, mas faz parte."

"Psicólogas, no plural?", ela brincou.

"Ei, fazer análise é ótimo!," ele ralhou. "E você mesma disse, eu sou maluco," disse, com um sorriso.

Ela riu alto. "Eu lembro quando vi você fazer isso pela primeira vez. A gente estava naquele restaurante flutuante, no nosso primeiro encontro não-oficial, lembra? Eu não sei como não saí correndo de lá."

"Pois eu me lembro que você achou muito fofo," ele disse, a sobrancelha arqueada. "Como foi mesmo que você tinha dito? Ah, sim. _Sabe, Ethan, você é absurdamente charmoso…_"

"Ok, ok, você tem razão. Mas isso foi só depois de eu me dobrar de tanto rir," ela comentou, lembrando-se da cena como se tivesse sido ontem. "Agora, foco! Você me fez perder a concentração," disse, puxando o envelope da mão dele e tirando as fichas.

Seu alvo era Takeshi Ogawa, o chefe de um cartel que traficava metanfetamina e heroína, principalmente para os países emergentes da Ásia. Eles haviam compraram um grande carregamento de armas dos Volturi, mas Félix Schiappetta, um dos braços direitos de Aro, informou-os de quando o carregamento chegaria e de uma brecha no sistema de segurança dos Volturi, e o cartel conseguiu pegar as armas antes de efetuar o pagamento. Ogawa e sua esposa Yumi estariam em Kyoto a partir do dia seguinte, comemorando os treze anos de casamento em um retiro espiritual para casais, mas Alec havia dito que eles tinham razões para acreditar que Ogawa faria algum negócio durante esse período em Kyoto, que Aro acreditava ser uma movimentação das armas. Era aí que Bella e Edward entravam.

"Para começar, precisamos nos aproximar deles. E eu acho que o melhor jeito de fazer isso vai ser você ficar amiga de Yumi. Podemos ajeitar de você ir ao spa no mesmo horário que ela, e começar uma conversa. Depois, vamos participar dos mesmos programas para casais que eles, assim, enquanto você organiza um jantar com os dois, eu fico de olho no Ogawa. O que acha?"

"É um bom começo, sim," sussurrou. "Você pode fazer alguns programas apenas com o Ogawa também, pelo menos para traçar seu movimento, ver se ele está de fato se preparando para mover as armas, e eu tento extrair informações da Yumi."

"Ótimo. E quanto a nós?"

Bella arregalou os olhos. "Como assim?", perguntou.

"A gente precisa de personagens."

"Ah, sim, claro," Bella suspirou, aliviada, e começou a explicar o que já tinha pensado. "Hmmm, seremos recém-casados. Meu nome é Megan Fairbough, você será Elliott Fairbough. Somos americanos, mas moramos em Londres há cinco anos. Nos conhecemos lá, eu fui para estudar jornalismo e você trabalhava na livraria que eu costumava frequentar. Começamos a namorar há três anos, casamos há cinco meses, numa cerimônia bem pequena, e finalmente conseguimos tirar uns dias para a lua-de-mel. Fomos para o retiro porque eu sou fascinada por esse tipo de atividade e também porque ganhamos de presente dos meus pais. O resto a gente vai acertando aos poucos. Parece bom?"

"Parece que você já tem tudo definido," ele disse, impressionado. "Vamos colocar o prazo de uma semana para fazermos esse primeiro reconhecimento e conseguirmos informações, ok? E nos reorganizamos depois disso."

"Excelente!". Eles sempre haviam trabalhado bem juntos, Bella lembrou com um sorriso.

"Só mais uma coisa," ele falou, desconcertado. "Se vamos nos passar por um casal, teremos que agir como um casal, Bella. Isso significa andar de mãos dadas, dormir no mesmo quarto, eventualmente até nos beijarmos…"

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu não tenho escolha. É verdade que eu não sabia disso quando aceitei esse trabalho, mas eu aceitei mesmo assim. Eu estou aqui agora, e eu sou uma profissional. Vai ficar tudo bem," falou, 10% para tranquilizá-lo, 90% para se convencer.

Satisfeitos, eles guardaram os documentos e voltaram a comer, novamente em silêncio. Bella realmente esperava que fingir ser um casal com Edward não fosse um problema. Mas a verdade é que a cada segundo que passava perto dele percebia mais como a perspectiva de ficar duas semanas ao seu lado lhe dava um calor incômodo, mas inegavelmente agradável, no coração.

* * *

**Maio, 2016**

Os caminhos de Bella e Edward voltaram a se cruzar nos primeiros dias de dezembro. Já de saco cheio da vida de cassinos e hotéis em Vegas, Edward voou para Melbourne, onde Jasper Whitlock, seu melhor amigo e parceiro há anos, rodava um esquema bem-sucedido de golpes online, para se organizar e pensar em seus próximos passos. A cidade estava quente e vibrante com a chegada iminente do verão, e Edward, que sabia que era atraente e mais ainda como abusar desse privilégio a seu favor, decidiu enganar mulheres mais velhas, ricas e solitárias, e ser paparicado. Não demorou muito para conhecer Tanya, uma viúva na casa dos sessenta, herdeira da segunda maior indústria farmacêutica da Austrália, e interessada em terminar a vida aproveitando tudo de melhor que ela poderia oferecer. Foi um processo rápido: bastou aparecer três dias em Brighton, suado após duas horas de corrida desde Saint Kilda, para atrair os olhares de Tanya e suas amigas, que se encontravam nas tardes de calor para almoçar e fofocar no Royal Brighton Yacht Club; e logo, já estava recebendo presentes, indo à festas e saindo para jantares chiques com a mulher.

Foi em um sábado particularmente abafado, durante uma festa de natal no iate de uma colega de Tanya, em que avistou Bella novamente. Ela estava sozinha, uma taça de champagne na mão, parecendo perfeitamente em casa enquanto olhava o sol se pôr no horizonte. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estivesse novamente no mesmo lugar que ela, e, já bem menos machucado pelo plano falho de Londres, aproveitou um momento de distração de Tanya para perguntar o que ela fazia ali. Ela pareceu genuinamente surpresa de vê-lo, e explicou que estava tirando umas férias em Melbourne e decidiu entrar de penetra na festa, junto com uma amiga recente, Alice Brandon, para se distrair durante o fim de ano. Em um acordo silencioso, combinaram de não atrapalharem os planos um do outro, e ficaram assistindo a tarde virar noite e as primeiras estrelas surgirem lado a lado, quietos, até que Tanya foi buscar Edward para apresentá-lo, como namorado, à uma conhecida. Não pela primeira vez, Bella sentiu que uma energia diferente vibrava no ar entre eles, enquanto Edward se dava conta que parecia mais fácil estar ao lado dela do que de qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo quando não se falavam.

Pouco depois, em fevereiro, se encontraram em Madri. Bella forjara uma amizade com a diretora financeira, e única pessoa com acesso às contas bancárias, de um grande hotel de luxo da cidade, e tentava encontrar uma brecha por onde poderia manipulá-la a desviar recursos da empresa, quando descobriu que Edward acabara de se hospedar lá. Ele vinha direto de Melbourne, acompanhando Jasper, que queria expandir seu esquema de golpes online, e buscando uma nova dose de adrenalina depois de três meses com Tanya. Ela esperava pelo elevador, depois de sair da área da piscina, passando os dedos entre os cabelos molhados e uma taça de pina colada na outra mão, quando percebeu alguém extremamente familiar se aproximar pelo canto do olho. Virou-se de repente e deu de cara com Edward, olhando-a com um sorriso debochado. Achava muito engraçado como tinham se encontrado mais uma vez em menos de seis meses, e provocou-a falando que ela não era uma stalker muito boa. Ela retrucou dizendo que ele estava perdendo o jeito pro negócio, quando soube que ele ainda estava em uma espécie de férias prolongadas. Ficaram todo o caminho do elevador até o 10° andar, onde ficava o quarto de Bella, trocando farpas, risadas e olhares pesados de segundas intenções.

Até então, apesar de ainda não serem as pessoas favoritas um do outro, quase podiam se considerar colegas. Mas foi em maio, após uma noite completamente improvisada em Paris, que a dinâmica entre eles pareceu mudar.

Edward estava na cidade há menos de três dias, começando um trabalho de reconhecimento e vigilância de uma família riquíssima com um apartamento repleto de Picassos, Rembrandts e Monets, quando decidiu ir para um pequeno bar próximo ao seu apartamento para tomar umas cervejas.

Era uma sexta-feira quente de primavera, e logo que Edward entrou, percebeu como o lugar estava lotado de universitários bêbados e trabalhadores cansados, que se acotovelavam para chegarem ao balcão ou encontrarem um espacinho para sentar. Edward quase virou as costas e desistiu de passar a noite fora de casa, mas decidiu insistir um pouco mais, e a muito custo, conseguiu sentar em banquinho no balcão e pedir uma Budweiser.

Estava há uns 20 minutos no bar, arrancando com o polegar o rótulo da garrafa de onde tomava pequenos goles de vez em quando e tentando abstrair o barulho à sua volta, a cabeça longe. Foi quando ouviu uma voz incisiva, irritada, e muito familiar.

"Eu já disse que não!", ouviu claramente.

"Mas porque não?", disse uma outra voz, mais grave e alta. "Eu posso te fazer se sentir tão bem…"

Olhou em volta, tentando enxergar através dos corpos na sua frente, reconhecendo Bella, a algumas cadeiras de distância, falando com um homem corpulento, que se aproximava mais a cada vez que ela tentava se afastar. Ficou observando de longe.

"Eu não preciso explicar porque não. Mas já que você insiste, eu não tenho o menor interesse em ficar com você, cara," ele viu Bella falar, claramente incomodada. "Agora, me dá licença," ela disse, se virando para se afastar, mas o homem a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou de volta, com truculência.

"Não foge não, gatinha…", o homem disse, num tom de voz mais baixo. "Você aparece aqui toda bonita, se mostrando para mim, e agora não quer mais?"

Edward sentiu asco. Buscando Bella com o olhar, viu que ela encarava o homem assustada, mas com determinação.

"Me larga!", rosnou, tentando soltar sua mão do aperto do homem, mas ele já estava chegando mais perto e agarrando sua cintura.

Edward não pensou duas vezes. Se levantou com raiva e caminhou a passos largos na direção deles. Quando estava a poucos centímetros de distância, puxou Bella levemente para trás e meteu um soco na cara do assediador. O impacto e a surpresa fizeram o homem soltar Bella de vez e levar as mãos ao nariz quebrado, e Edward aproveitou a brecha para guiar a mulher alguns passos para trás e se colocar em sua frente.

Logo, porém, o homem se deu conta do que havia acontecido e partiu para cima de Edward. Ele recuou alguns passos, com os braços em posição de defesa, mas não tinha jeito: não só o homem era muito maior e mais forte que ele, tinha alguns amigos que perceberam a confusão e vieram em sua defesa.

Ele sentiu a mão de Bella apertar seu cotovelo, e ouviu ela falar, ansiosa: "Edward, corre!"

E eles correram, como poucas vezes antes, como se não houvesse amanhã, correram sem olhar para trás. Quando deram por si, já estavam a bons quarteirões de distância do bar, gargalhando descontroladamente. Bella se dobrava no meio de tanto rir, Edward já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não conseguiam parar.

"Isso foi incrível," Bella falou, entre risadas. "Mas sério agora, obrigada. Eu fiquei bem assustada por um momento."

"Não fiz nada demais," ele respondeu. "Nem posso imaginar o que você sentiu, só espero que você esteja bem. E me desculpe se eu fui agressivo em algum momento, juro que não foi minha intenção."

"Estou bem sim, não se preocupe. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e eu geralmente saio dessas situações sozinha, mas foi bom ter um auxílio dessa vez," ela riu baixinho.

Ela olhou em volta, tentando se localizar, só que foi inútil. Conhecia Paris muito pouco, apesar de ter um imóvel na cidade. "Onde a gente está, aliás?", perguntou.

"Não faço ideia," Edward riu, virando a cabeça para os lados. "Vem cá, vamos sair de perto caso aqueles escrotos decidam aparecer…"

Andaram em silêncio por alguns metros, até Edward avistar uma escada de incêndio. Apesar de achar a ideia meio maluca, puxou Bella pela mão e foi subindo, até chegarem ao telhado. Às suas costas, ela o olhava meio assustada e meio curiosa, esperando que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas não foi preciso: tão logo ela pisou no último degrau, viu a Torre Eiffel lá de cima, toda iluminada. Era uma vista extremamente privilegiada, que ela nunca tivera antes.

"Eu estou quase sem bateria. Achei que a gente podia matar um tempo aqui, garantir que aqueles homens não vão aparecer de novo, talvez esperar o dia clarear um pouco pra gente se encontrar. A vista não é das piores," explicou, sorrindo.

"Edward, é tão lindo!", Bella ofegou, olhando impressionada para a Torre Eiffel. "Eu nunca a vi tão perto assim. Adorei a ideia," ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele, e ele sentiu seu estômago revirar de um jeito esquisito.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, e ficaram observando a cidade pequenininha abaixo e a beleza estonteante da Torre Eiffel iluminada em silêncio.

"Ah, eu quase me esqueci! Olha o que eu tenho," Bella disse, balançando uma garrafa de vinho na frente dele. "Você quer?", disse, já tirando a rolha e dando um gole.

"De onde você tirou isso?", ele perguntou, rindo.

"Eu tinha pedido lá no bar. Quando aquele otário me largou, eu peguei ela da mesa. Ia tacar na cabeça dele qualquer coisa," ela riu. "Enfiei na bolsa rapidinho quando a gente saiu correndo e nem me toquei."

"Esperta, gostei," Edward elogiou, pegando a garrafa das mãos dela e dando um gole. Ela percebeu que estava corando e tentou disfarçar com uma risada.

"Então… nos encontramos novamente," ela começou, após alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável. "Eu estou honestamente desconfiada de que você está me stalkeando, não é possível duas pessoas se esbarrarem tanto assim em tão pouco tempo.", ela disse com uma risada, virando a garrafa mais uma vez em sua boca.

"Ei, fui eu que falei isso de você!", ele brincou. "Mas é engraçado, né? Eu não sei se você acredita em destino, mas até parece que o universo está tentando juntar a gente."

"Meu Deus, não deixa a Alice te ouvir falar isso! Ela é a louca da astrologia, adora essas coisas de destino, de karma. Se tivesse aqui agora, ela já teria feito nossos mapas astrais e os usado para criar uma explicação para esses encontros todos," disse rindo, lembrando de sua amiga e parceira, que Edward conhecera brevemente quando estavam em Madri. "Mas você tem razão, é bem curioso mesmo. Já foram o que, quatro vezes desde Londres? E o mais louco é que não é como se a gente estivesse fixo em um único lugar."

Ele olhou para ela, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Eu não sei se é destino ou não, mas eu gosto. Você não é má companhia, Isabella."

Ela corou violentamente e torceu para que ele não percebesse. "Você também não é tão ruim assim," respondeu, com um sorriso. Sustentaram o olhar um do outro por um longo tempo, tentando entender o que era essa tensão esquisita e deliciosa entre eles, até que Bella voltou os olhos para a Torre Eiffel novamente, quebrando o quase-momento entre eles. Não comentaram nada com o outro, mas naquela hora, ambos decidiram que se respeitavam, até que se gostavam um pouquinho, apesar de seu passado um tanto turbulento.

Depois dali, viraram o restante do vinho e, pela primeira vez, tentaram tirar as camadas de fingimento e falsidade com as quais se recobriam cotidianamente, conversando abertamente sobre seus trabalhos e os caminhos que os levaram até ali, dois golpistas em um telhado em Paris. A conversa fluía facilmente, como já ocorria quando estavam em Londres, mas de um jeito diferente, mais natural, mais real; tanto que mal perceberam quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no horizonte.

Ficaram para ver o sol nascer por cima da Torre Eiffel, uma cena quase tão bonita quanto a da madrugada anterior. Quando o céu começou a ficar azul, desceram rapidamente para que ninguém os visse saindo escondidos de cima do telhado de um prédio residencial. Se separaram com sorrisos no rosto, já esperando pela próxima vez em que iriam se esbarrar.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japão**

**Julho, 2020**

Bella nunca estivera tão relaxada quanto naquele momento, com uma máscara de argila no rosto e um moço bonito tirando todos os nós de stress das suas costas com pedras quentes e mãos precisas. O spa do retiro era inacreditável, assim como o eram a piscina, os restaurantes e o bangalô que ela estava dividindo com Edward. Receber mimos e ser paparicada eram coisas comuns no seu ofício, mas ela tinha certeza que este era, de longe, um dos melhores serviços que já tivera, nesse quesito.

(Ênfase em _nesse quesito: _a convivência diária com Edward, de quem ela ainda guardava uma mistura confusa de sentimentos que envolvia mágoa, atração desenfreada, irritação e um pinguinho muito bem guardado de amor, estava fazendo do serviço uma experiência difícil, incômoda e deliciosamente torturante)

Ela soltou um gemido baixo quando o massagista apertou uma área particularmente tensa do seu pescoço e virou a cabeça para sua nova melhor amiga, Yumi Ogawa, que estava deitada na maca ao lado.

"Você tinha razão, essa massagem é divina," disse, com um sorriso.

Yumi riu gostosamente. "Sim, é perfeita para relaxarmos antes de encontrarmos com nossos meninos. Eu amo o Takeshi, mas às vezes ele me deixa toda estressada."

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer," brincou Bella, levantando-se da maca e amarrando o roupão de seda firmemente em volta da cintura quando o massagista terminou a sessão.

Já estava há sete dias no retiro de luxo, localizado ao pé de uma montanha verdejante em Kyoto, trabalhando arduamente em conseguir uma mínima informação que fosse de Yumi, mas a mulher parecia ou alheia aos negócios paralelos do marido ou extremamente bem treinada em esconder tudo. Edward também estava tendo pouca sorte com Takeshi — o homem era muito fechado, pouco dado a fazer amigos, e não tinha dado muita bola para ele.

Bella estava passando cada minuto possível com Yumi ou com o casal. No dia que chegaram ao retiro, já conseguiu agendar um banho de lama no mesmo horário que a mulher e engatar uma conversa qualquer sobre seu "marido". Felizmente, ao contrário de Takeshi, Yumi era muito simpática e faladeira e respondeu animadamente ao assunto. Depois disso, tiveram diversos jantares, tardes de sol, manhãs de yoga, sessões de meditação, trilhas e, claro, mais visitas ao spa em conjunto, com Bella usando toda oportunidade que aparecia para perguntar sobre o que Takeshi fazia, como ganhara tanto dinheiro, se ela conhecia algum esconderijo secreto dele. Mesmo assim, quase não tivera sucesso: a única coisa que conseguiu descobrir era que o homem mantinha uma unidade de armazenamento em Tokyo, mas o menino que os Volturi chamaram para fazer o trabalho braçal de checagem das informações que Bella e Edward conseguissem já havia checado o local, que estava vazio.

Enquanto isso, Bella e Edward dividiam um quarto e uma tensão absurda. Ao ar livre, eram o casal perfeito: andavam de mãos dadas, faziam programas em dupla, eram carinhosos um com o outro, ficavam de sussurros — fingidos — e sorrisos por todos os cantos. Quando fechavam a porta do bangalô, porém, conversavam quase que exclusivamente sobre as descobertas (ou falta delas) e seus próximos passos para completar o serviço rapidamente e logo iam se deitar (ela na cama, ele no sofá).

Tudo, é claro, por insistência de Bella. Ainda muito machucada pelo término do relacionamento (e principalmente pelo modo como aconteceu), ela não queria dar brechas para que eles fossem mais que Megan e Elliott Fairbough e pudessem conversar sem pudores, como faziam antigamente. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso se deixasse perder nos olhos dele ou se deixasse levar pela facilidade com que eles levavam cada papo, do mais banal ao mais sério, se se entregasse àquele puxão no estômago que sentia cada vez que ficava muito perto dele.

"Megan?", Bella ouviu a voz distante de Yumi e balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar novamente na mulher. "Você está me ouvindo?"

"Estou, claro," respondeu com um sorriso, mas já não fazia ideia do que ela estava dizendo.

"Então, o que você acha? Vamos chamar nossos meninos para almoçar antes da nossa sessão de reiki para casais?"

Bella assentiu e elas andaram até a piscina, onde Edward e Takashi estavam esparramados sob o sol, sucos de laranja ao lado e livros na mão. Yumi prontamente beijou Takashi quando se aproximaram, mas Bella se deteve, apenas passando a mão no cabelo dele carinhosamente e sorrindo. Tinha conseguido evitar beijá-lo até então, sob o pretexto de não serem um casal que gostava de expressar muito afeto em público, só não sabia quanto tempo isso ia durar.

"Viemos chamar vocês para almoçarem!", Yumi falou alegremente, e os meninos se levantaram rapidamente para segui-las em direção ao restaurante. Edward passou um braço em volta da cintura de Bella, puxando-a para mais perto, e ela sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte.

Passaram uma hora agradável e engraçada, com Edward assustando e divertindo o casal ao soltar um gemido gutural e pular na cadeira depois de uma mordida na lasanha de berinjela que comia. No entanto, Bella percebeu que Takeshi estava mais quieto que o normal — geralmente era suficientemente simpático, interferindo na conversa nos momentos certos —, e que Edward ficava observando-o de canto de olho a cada poucos minutos.

Quando já estavam terminando a sobremesa, Edward conseguiu atrair o olhar de Bella e comunicar silenciosamente que havia alguma urgência da qual precisavam tratar. Deixaram Takashi e Yumi saírem na frente, em direção ao salão onde a sessão de reiki aconteceria, caminhando lentamente, bem juntos, como se estivessem curtindo um momento romântico.

"Bella, ele tem um celular!", Edward disse apressado, quando viram que ninguém poderia ouvi-los. Bella arregalou os olhos ao ouvir essa informação, animada: finalmente tinham uma pista possível para onde estariam as armas roubadas dos Volturi. Celulares eram proibidos no retiro, assim como quaisquer outros aparelhos eletrônicos e bebidas alcóolicas, mas Takeshi deve ter conseguido contrabandear um, e só poderia haver um motivo para isso: Aro estava certo e ele estava planejando algo. "É um daqueles pequenos, antigões, de flipar. Eu vi ele botar no bolso quando estava chegando na piscina, e tenho certeza que ele estava usando durante nosso almoço," ele continuou.

"Edward, a gente precisa conseguir esse telefone! Hoje, de preferência," comentou. "Com certeza ele está organizando alguma coisa por lá. O quanto antes tivermos esse celular, tão antes terminamos esse serviço, deixamos os Volturi felizes e pegamos nossa grana".

Ele assentiu, mas sua fisionomia determinada deu lugar a uma testa franzida e um lábio virado para baixo. Quando ele não falou mais nada, ela imaginou que a mudança fosse exatamente pelo que ela tinha deixado subentendido na sua fala: quanto antes tivessem o celular, tão antes poderiam se separar novamente e dar fim a esse turbilhão de sentimentos que ela estava tendo. Ele não compartilhava da mesma opinião: se dependesse de Edward, eles já teriam voltado a se relacionar com naturalidade, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada por horas a fio, como era antes. Bella fingiu não perceber nada, porém, e eles começaram a planejar.

Na noite seguinte, o retiro faria um pequeno jantar para que todos os hóspedes comessem juntos e compartilhassem suas experiências com as atividades da primeira semana, e Bella e Edward aproveitaram a oportunidade.

Eles também tinham contrabandeado para o retiro um smart watch, para que pudessem se comunicar com o menino que estava apoiando externamente o serviço. Após a sessão de reiki, voltaram correndo para seu bangalô e conseguiram providenciar para que ele entregasse algumas mini garrafas de vodka e um sonífero naquela madrugada, que entraria no retiro com o carregamento matinal de ingredientes para o jantar.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, Bella e Edward já estavam uma pilha de nervos. Esta era a melhor chance que tinham de darem fim a esse serviço e colocarem as mãos em um bom dinheiro, do qual não veriam nem o cheiro se não fossem os únicos a conseguirem as informações solicitadas pelos Volturi.

Encontraram com Takeshi e Yumi em frente à grande tenda que o retiro havia montado ao ar livre para o jantar daquela noite. Edward insistiu que se sentassem de frente para suas respectivas esposas e discretamente pegou o vidrinho com o pó sonífero que Bella lhe passava por debaixo da mesa e guardou-o no bolso, esperando pelo momento certo de agir. Bella também já estava à postos, esperando ansiosamente com a vodka dentro da bolsa.

O jantar começou quieto, com os hóspedes conversando entre si, até que a diretora do retiro assumiu a frente e iniciou a atividade planejada, que incluía uma dinâmica inicial para que todos se conhecessem. Bella aproveitou o fuzuê para escapar até o bar e voltar com dois copos de suco de limão, o de Yumi bem misturado com o conteúdo de uma das garrafinhas.

Era uma noite surpreendentemente quente ao pé da montanha, e ela bebeu todo o copo com rapidez. Bella se apressou em um buscar um novo suco, que batizou com a segunda garrafinha, e logo Yumi, que não tinha o costume de beber, já estava ainda mais animada que o normal, falando enrolado e demonstrando sua paixão irrestrita por tudo e todos que via. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward se esforçava para manter a atenção de Takeshi, de modo que ele quase não percebesse a situação de sua mulher com o passar do tempo.

Bella segurou-a pela cintura, como se estivesse a abraçando, quando o jantar terminou e os hóspedes começaram a se encaminhar para uma grande área na lateral da tenda, cheia de toalhas e tapetes espalhados pelo chão, onde fariam uma noite de observação das estrelas. Fez sinal para que Edward aproveitasse a distração de Takeshi com toda essa movimentação e se encaminhou também para fora, fingindo que estava indo com Yumi para fora da tenda, mas escapando para o lado oposto, em direção aos bangalôs.

Não demorou muito para que ela conseguisse levar Yumi até seu bangalô e jogá-la na cama, desmaiada. Voltou rapidamente para ajudar Edward e encontrou-o no meio do caminho, apoiando um Takeshi mole e sonolento, que mal podia ficar de pé. Passou um braço sob os ombros de Takeshi e ajudou Edward a levá-lo ao bangalô e tacá-lo sem cerimônia na cama.

Edward apalpou todo o corpo de Takeshi, abriu a bolsa de Yumi e olhou embaixo dos travesseiros e sob a cama, procurando o celular, sem sorte. Bella olhava nas mesas de cabeceira, no guarda roupa, no banheiro, até que ouviu a voz baixa e animada de Edward do outro lado do bangalô:

"Jackpot!"

Sob as almofadas do sofá, em um pequeno buraco no forro, estava o celular de Takeshi e todas as informações que Edward e Bella poderiam desejar.

* * *

**Agosto, 2016 - Novembro, 2017**

De alguma maneira, sem Edward e Bella saberem como ou se envolverem, Alice e Jasper se conheceram e se mudaram para Buenos Aires, onde começaram a rodar um esquema paralelo — e completamente ilegal — de apostas variadas, de jogos de azar a corridas de cavalo e resultados de competições esportivas. O negócio ia bem, com um excelente fluxo de dinheiro e pouquíssima fiscalização.

Edward e Bella haviam entrado, quase que simultâneamente, em grandes ondas de azar. Pouco depois de se esbarrarem em Paris, Edward percebeu uma baixa gritante no número de contratações para serviços; e Bella já não conseguia engatar um esquema bem-sucedido desde que conseguira enganar a diretora financeira do hotel em Madri, apesar de tentar com afinco. Ambos sentiam que precisavam dar um tempo da Europa, que já oferecia poucas oportunidades e apertava cada vez mais suas gargantas com fiscalização. Tiveram então a brilhante, e semelhante, ideia de se juntarem aos amigos em seu novo projeto.

Chegaram em Buenos Aires em agosto, com pouco mais de duas semanas de diferença entre eles, e ficaram encantados com os mecanismos do universo que novamente os colocava juntos. Dessa vez, porém, já estavam mais acostumados à presença constante um do outro, e abraçaram a experiência com alegria e uma dose de curiosidade do que poderia acontecer.

Mais do que aproximá-los e torná-los amigos, como era de se esperar, a convivência exacerbou aquela vibração deliciosamente esquisita que havia entre eles, aquela atração imediata que sentiram quando se encontraram no café em Londres, mas que haviam passado muito tempo escondendo entre camadas e mais camadas de indiferença e rancor.

Passavam muito tempo juntos, conversando com uma facilidade que nenhum dos dois sentira antes e aproveitando essa pontinha de sentimento que parecia surgir cada vez que se olhavam. Foi em outubro, porém, que decidiram parar de fingir que já não se queriam.

Como essas coisas geralmente acontecem, Edward e Bella estavam bêbados. Tinham saído para jantar com Jasper e Alice, onde já haviam tomado alguns mojitos, e engataram a noite em uma balada, virando uma dose atrás da outra de tequila. Desinibidos pelo álcool, flertavam descaradamente: Bella apertava os bíceps de Edward para se equilibrar em cima dos saltos e mordia os lábios de um jeito que sabia que o deixava louco (ou pelo menos, deixava quando estavam em Londres e ele ainda era o Ethan), e Edward passava os dedos de leve pela coxa dela e apertava sua cintura com força cada vez que ela se apoiava nele para ficar de pé e caminhar.

Jasper e Alice, que já sabiam onde a noite ia terminar e deixaram os dois sozinhos na pista de dança, Bella movia os quadris sensualmente ao som de pop e reggaeton, enquanto Edward guiava seus movimentos com uma mão em cada lado do seu corpo.

Foi por volta das 3 da manhã, com a festa pulsando de corpos suados dançando sem parar, que Bella se virou para Edward e, olhando naqueles olhos verdes, tacou tudo para o alto e se entregou àquela atração que deixara dormente por tanto tempo. Beijou-o com toda a intensidade e paixão de alguém que precisa demonstrar o que sente, e Edward retribuiu igualmente, aquele velho choque que sentiram lá em Londres fazendo um retorno triunfal quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram.

Edward lambeu o lábio inferior dela e ela abriu a boca levemente, deixando que ele deslizasse sua língua para dentro e a enrolasse na dela, intensificando a sensação que ambos tinham de _finalmente _voltarem para os braços um do outro. Edward se afastava levemente de vez em quando, dando mordidinhas no lábio dela, até que Bella retornasse sôfrega para perto dele. Ficaram assim, beijando no meio da pista, se movendo levemente às batidas a sua volta, por longos minutos.

Quando precisaram se separar para tomar fôlego, Edward entrelaçou seus dedos e rapidamente a puxou para fora da pista. Bella foi de bom grado, rindo baixinho do desespero dele. Avisaram Alice e Jasper de que já estavam indo embora e correram para fora para pegar um táxi até o flat de Edward, o mais próximo. No banco de trás, sentaram-se lado a lado, colados, Bella bem encaixada embaixo do braço de Edward, beijando-se de vez em quando.

Não se desgrudaram durante todo o caminho até o elevador e a subida até o oitavo andar, e assim que Bella fechou a porta do flat atrás dela, Edward voltou para ela desejoso, pressionando-a contra a porta e beijando-a com intensidade.

Bella soltou um gemido baixo do fundo da garganta quando Edward baixou os lábios para seu maxilar, trilhando seu pescoço com beijos molhados e mordidinhas leves. Ela passou seus dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, apertando os fios próximos à nuca e mordendo os lábios de tesão. Edward passava as mãos por todo o corpo dela, apertando seu quadril com força e procurando o zíper do mini vestido azul que ela usava.

Ela resolveu ajudar e guiou a mão dele para o topo das suas costas, onde ele finalmente pôde baixar aquele zíper e soltar o vestido, que caiu em uma poça em volta dos pés dela. Já a achava linda, mas quando a viu apenas de calcinha e sutiã, quase engasgou na própria língua. Bella sorriu sedutora e decidiu que era a vez dela de tirar a roupa dele. Beijou-o suavemente e baixou as mãos para o topo da camisa branca, desfazendo os botões e trilhando um caminho de beijos por seu tórax a cada botão que soltava. Puxou a camisa pelos ombros dele e logo se voltou para o cinto que prendia a bermuda verde-militar que ele vestia.

Assim que Bella conseguiu baixar a bermuda de Edward, ele pisou para fora dela apenas de boxer e a apertou novamente contra a porta, segurando sua cintura com força e levantando-a para que ela colocasse as pernas a sua volta. Quando se estabilizaram, ele caminhou com ela nessa posição até seu quarto, Bella passando os dentes de leve em seu pescoço por todo o caminho, até que ele a colocou na sentada na cama, ainda de saltos e lingerie.

Edward parou um segundo para observá-la, olhando-o com os olhos escuros de desejo e os lábios inchados de tanto se beijarem, mas não conseguiu se segurar mais do que isso. Rapidamente já estava segurando-a pela cintura e subindo-a um pouco mais na cama, e indo por cima dela, uma perna entre as delas e a outra por cima da coxa esquerda dela.

Enquanto se beijavam, ele soltou o fecho do sutiã dela, e jogou em algum lugar atrás de si. Foi descendo por seu corpo com beijos e chupões, até chegar aos seus seios, do tamanho perfeito para as mãos dele. Ele lambia e mordiscava o mamilo direito, enquanto apertava e estimulava com os dedos o esquerdo. Sugou-a e ela arqueou as costas, gemendo alto.

"Porra, Edward!", ela gritava. "Mais!"

Ele riu baixinho sobre o seio dela, soprando baixinho, e ela sentiu uma nova onda de tesão fisgá-la no baixo ventre. Sem deixar de apertar seus seios, ele foi descendo pela barriga dela, lambendo seu caminho da felicidade até a calcinha preta de renda, que mordeu e puxou para baixo. Enroscando um dedão em um dos lados, puxou a peça para baixo, descendo-a pelas pernas compridas de Bella e deixando-a completamente exposta para ele.

Ele não perdeu tempo e logo colocou o mesmo dedão que estava descendo a calcinha em seu clítoris, girando-o e apertando, sentindo como ela estava molhada. Bella gemia a cada toque, extremamente excitada. Molhando os lábios em expectativa, ele substituiu seu dedão por sua língua sem que ela estivesse esperando, fazendo Bella sugar uma longa e audível lufada de ar.

Ele a chupava com precisão, a língua treinada estimulando os lugares certos e um de seus dedos longos dentro dela. Ela já respirava pesadamente, se contorcendo embaixo dele, os dedos do pé começando a se curvar, quando ele sugou seu clítoris e enfiou um segundo dedo ao mesmo tempo, curvando-os para frente em um movimento de "chamar" alguém e ela explodiu em cores e figuras disformes, gritando o nome dele desesperada.

Ele não parou durante todo o tempo em que voltava do seu orgasmo e quando percebeu que ela estava pronta novamente, subiu pelo seu corpo, beijando seus lábios, e saiu de cima rapidamente para pegar uma camisinha na mesa de cabeceira.

"Deixa comigo," ela disse, ainda ofegante, quando ele se voltou com a camisinha entre os dedos. Ela puxou o pacote dele e os virou na cama, passando uma perna de cada lado das coxas dele e puxando a boxer para baixo.

Ela lambeu os lábios, desejosa, quando o pau dele ficou para fora, e antes de colocar a camisinha, se inclinou para chupar a cabeça, passando os dentes de leve pela parte de baixo. Ele grunhiu, mas disse:

"Agora não, eu não consigo mais esperar para entrar em você"

Ela sorriu sedutora contra seu pau ao ouvir essas palavras e tirou-o da boca, dando um beijinho na ponta, antes de abrir a camisinha e deslizá-la lentamente pelo comprimento. Ela levantou levemente e se posicionou em cima dele, se inclinando para beijá-lo enquanto o provocava passando a cabeça do pau dele pela entrada da sua buceta e voltando para cima antes que ele pudesse fazer algum movimento dos quadris e encontrá-la no meio do caminho.

"Calma…", ela riu, e ele gemeu desesperado.

Ela desceu aos poucos, subindo de vez em quando enquanto esperava que ele se acomodasse dentro dela, e então sentou de uma vez, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido gutural.

"Caralho, Bella!", ele dizia, levando as mãos à cintura dela e apertando para ajudá-la a se estabilizar. Ela rebolava em cima dele, alternando entre movimentos frenéticos e calmos, e ele a encontrava, movimentando o quadril para cima para atingir ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

O quarto era uma sinfonia de gemidos, suspiros e grunhidos, seus corpos suados batendo um contra o outro em perfeita sincronia por longos minutos, Bella se inclinando para beijá-lo de vez em quando.

Edward sentiu quando Bella estava chegando perto, as paredes de sua buceta contraindo o pau dele deliciosamente, e acelerou o passo.

"Edward!", Bella gritou, chegando ao clímax pouco depois. Ele continuou naquele ritmo por mais alguns segundos e logo explodiu ao redor dela também. Ela caiu em cima dele, exausta, e ele passou os dedos por seus cabelos compridos, colados na nuca pelo suor, beijando sua testa. Eles não conseguiam falar nada naquele momento, apenas respirar ofegantes e se amaldiçoar por terem esperado tanto tempo por isso.

Depois daquela primeira noite, Bella e Edward começaram a se pegar regularmente. Começou como um caso típico de amigos com benefícios: geralmente nas noites em que eles estavam rodando o esquema de apostas, saíam juntos e iam para o flat de um dos dois, onde passavam a manhã e início da tarde embolados um no outro.

Não era um arranjo desconfortável para nenhum dos dois, mas eles logo começaram a sentir falta de algo mais. Além do que, já estavam em um relacionamento basicamente, ficando apenas um com o outro e conversando e fazendo programas juntos, como ficar em casa para beber e ver filmes de sexta à noite, como qualquer outro casal. Numa tarde quente de janeiro, ambos ainda ofegantes, decidiram combinar de não sair com mais ninguém e ver onde isso iria dar.

Os primeiros três meses foram fantásticos. Edward era atencioso e divertido, e podia fazê-la chorar de rir em um minuto e perder o fôlego no próximo, e Bella era inteligente, espirituosa e cheia de manias, mas fazia o coração dele perder o passo com um mínimo beijo. Não conseguiram evitar: se apaixonaram.

O primeiro _eu te amo_ veio em abril, quando eles já haviam deixado Alice e Jasper para trás em Buenos Aires e voltado para a Europa, após Bella conseguir um serviço em Berlim e Edward decidir que não queria esperar até que ela voltasse para ele. Estavam no flat que dividiam na cidade, em um sábado gelado, deitados juntos debaixo de um cobertor, vendo um filme, quando ele olhou para ela, tão linda enrolada em volta dele, com aqueles óculos de vó que usava para ler e ver TV, e não conseguiu mais segurar aquilo que já sentia pelo menos desde fevereiro, mas provavelmente antes.

"Eu amo você," suspirou, olhando-a com uma intensidade que não havia transmitido nunca antes. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, castanho contra o verde, Bella procurando nos seus olhos algum vestígio de dúvida, mas vendo apenas carinho, cuidado e atenção, vendo apenas amor, decidiu deixar de lado todos os seus medos e se entregar.

"Eu te amo também," disse, em um sussurro, pequenas lágrimas brotando atrás dos seus cílios. "Eu não consigo acreditar que chegamos até aqui", disse, beijando-o. Ele também não podia, mas nunca esteve tão feliz de ver que um plano dele deu errado — e tão, tão certo ao mesmo tempo.

Viveram os próximos meses em uma felicidade contagiante. Parecia que nada poderia os abalar. Mas chegou setembro, e com ele um caos na vida de ambos: de repente, todos queriam contratá-los para serviços, de repente, as possibilidades de golpe, por contrato ou por benefício próprio, se multiplicaram, e eles começaram se perder no meio de tudo.

E, bem, o resto é história.

* * *

**Julho - Agosto, 2020**

No fim das contas, Takeshi havia mesmo acionado contatos em Kyoto e estava usando o retiro como base para mover as armas. Do mesmo modo que Bella e Edward conseguiram contrabandear a bebida e o sonífero pelo carregamento de alimentos, ele conseguira que um funcionário na cozinha escondesse as armas, em pequenos lotes, nos caixotes de alimento utilizados, que voltavam para os agricultores e comerciantes que forneciam a comida ao retiro. No meio do caminho, porém, um sócio de Takeshi em Kyoto interceptaria os caixotes, e então transportaria as armas em parte para a Coréia do Sul, e em parte para a China, a partir de onde seriam vendidas no mercado negro internacional.

No celular, encontraram tudo o que precisavam para passar informações precisas e verdadeiras aos Volturi: datas para os carregamentos com as armas entrarem, datas para o funcionário da cozinha repassá-los aos fornecedores, o nome do sócio de Takeshi, o local onde as armas ficariam armazenadas na Coréia e na China antes de serem revendidas. Edward e Bella avisaram aos Volturi o que haviam descoberto e eles entraram em ação para recuperar sua mercadoria.

Os dois ficaram no retiro até o último dia para não levantar suspeitas, Bella prometendo, falsamente, que manteria contato com Yumi, que, Bella então descobriu, realmente não sabia de nada dos negócios paralelos do marido. Assim que retornaram à Tóquio, encontraram com Alec e Jane em um pequeno casebre lotado de ferramentas de jardinagem dentro do Yoyogi Park e receberam, enfim, seu dinheiro.

Dividiram um carro até o aeroporto privado. Jasper havia retornado da Irlanda e enviado o piloto com o jatinho para Edward voltar à Bali, e Bella iria voar no seu até a Califórnia, para encontrar com Alice. Podia sentir que Edward queria dizer algo, ele estava tenso durante todo o caminho, mas ela o ignorou.

"Acho que é isso, então," Bella disse, quando chegaram. "Trabalhamos bem, não é?"

"Você sabe que nós sempre demos certo juntos," ele respondeu. Ela fez uma careta. Não queria pensar nisso agora.

"Certo. Eu vou embarcar então. Obrigada pela ajuda, Edward. Apesar de tudo, foi divertido," disse, dando alguns passos para trás. Ele a parou, segurando suas mãos.

"Só porque eu estava com você," disse com um sorriso. "Bella, eu…", começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Eu realmente preciso ir. A gente se vê, quem sabe," falou, soltando as mãos das dele e virando as costas. Sem falar mais nada, embarcou, deixando para trás um Edward quase tão destruído quando ela havia ficado quando eles terminaram.

Foi um vôo longo, e Bella teve muito tempo para pensar. Estava claro como água para ela que Edward queria se desculpar pelo modo como havia terminado tudo entre eles, que queria conversar sobre os dois e talvez até mesmo acertar as bases para que eles pudessem tentar algo novamente. Contudo, ela não sabia como se sentia quanto à isso, não sabia se queria nem mesmo ter uma conversa franca com ele e expor como ele havia a machucado.

Quando desceu no LAX, exausta da viagem e de tanto pensar, sabia que só queria ver e pedir conselhos para sua melhor amiga. Pegou um táxi até Santa Mônica, onde Alice esteve morando pelos últimos 5 meses, para um serviço. Parou em frente ao apart-hotel da pequena, torcendo para que ela estivesse em casa. Viu que suas preces foram atendidas em pouco tempo, quando uma Alice extremamente animada passou pela porta, correndo em sua direção, de shorts curtos e a parte de cima de um biquini verde.

"Bella! Te vi pela janela! Eu tô tão feliz que você chegou," disse, abraçando-a. Bella retribuiu o abraço, grata: era exatamente desse acolhimento que estava precisando no momento.

"Fez boa viagem? Vamos entrar, eu preciso que você me conte TUDO sobre esses dias com o Edward."

"É exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer," Bella respondeu com um suspiro. "Mas eu preciso de um banho e um cochilo antes, e de muito álcool durante."

Depois que Bella se organizou, Alice a levou para tomar uns drinks em um barzinho divertido à beira da praia. Elas se sentaram em uma mesinha ao ar livre e ficaram olhando para o mar batendo nas pedras, dançando em torno de outros temas até Bella respirar fundo e decidir falar de Edward.

"Ali, foi tão esquisito. Eu mal conseguia conversar direito com ele, estava tão tensa e tão confusa. Era uma mistura tão maluca de sentimentos, sabe?," começou. "Eu queria só fazer esse trabalho, sem pensar em como costumava ser, ignorando essa atração ridícula que eu ainda sinto por ele, mas era impossível. Quando a gente estava dopando nosso alvo e roubando o celular, eu senti uma adrenalina que não sentia há tanto tempo; olhei para ele e por um segundo tudo o que eu queria era pular nos braços dele de novo. Droga, eu tô tão fodida," terminou, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

Alice riu, e Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Desculpa, amiga, juro que é com respeito," falou. "Mas falando sério agora, como que ele se portou esses dias?"

"Ah, ele estava claramente sem graça, e queria falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu. Disse que sentiu minha falta e tudo mais. Mas eu não dava abertura. Não sei se quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer."

Bella contou o que havia acontecido durante o retiro e o que ele tinha dito no aeroporto, enquanto Alice escutava atentamente. "Bom, ele parece super arrependido e disposto a acertar as coisas. Eu acho que vocês precisam conversar sim. Ele precisa saber como você se sentiu naquela época, e você precisa ouvir o que passou pela cabeça dele," Alice disse, ao fim da história de Bella. "Nem que seja para você começar a trabalhar nessa mágoa que eu sei que você ainda carrega e tentar evoluir. Pode não dar em nada, não precisa dar em nada, mas é importante para você seguir em frente."

"Eu segui em frente, Alice."

"Me poupe, Isabella. Você sabe bem que não foi mais a mesma depois que vocês terminaram. Você até transou com algumas pessoas, mas sem sentimento nenhum. E agora você me falar que não sentiu seu coração palpitar quando o viu de novo?", Alice disse, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Bella corou e abaixou a cabeça. "Você esquece que eu sei de tudo," Alice brincou e Bella riu, triste.

"Tá, mas e aí? Você acha que eu tenho que acertar de ir encontrar com ele? Porque eu estou perfeitamente contente em ficar aqui em Santa Monica pelos próximos… três anos," ela riu.

"Você não vai ter que acertar nada, você sabe que o universo sempre deu um jeitinho de juntar vocês dois," Alice piscou, marota, e Bella ficou nervosa pelo que a baixinha iria fazer.

Como boa intrometida, Alice deu uma forcinha para o universo. Assim que Bella foi dormir depois de sair do bar, ela foi para fora, para garantir que não seria ouvida, e procurou o número de Jasper nos seus contatos. Acertaram tudo em menos de dez minutos.

Duas semanas depois, Bella estava em uma cafeteria de manhãzinha, bebendo um cappuccino antes de se dirigir até a praia, quando viu Edward passar pela porta. Quase deixou o copo cair; tinha aceitado que precisava falar com ele, mas não deu nenhum passo em direção a acertar isso, confiando que eles se encontrariam um dia ou seguiriam a vida sem se falar mesmo. Só que ela esquecera de capacidade de Alice de mexer seus pauzinhos.

Tentou virar a cara, mas era tarde demais, e ele já estava caminhando em sua direção.

"Eu não acredito nisso. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Aqui, no café? Tomando um cappuccino, oras," fez graça, tentando esconder seu desconforto.

"Aqui, em Santa Mônica."

"Ué, você não sabia?", ela perguntou. Edward franziu a testa confuso. "Estou passando um tempo com a Alice aqui."

"Jasper não disse nada. Falou só que tinha um serviço aqui que ele não iria poder pegar, e passou pra mim. Será que é o universo querendo nos juntar de novo?", ele perguntou rindo.

"Só se o universo se chamar Alice Brandon," ela disse entre os dentes.

Edward riu e Bella não pôde evitar ser contagiada pelo som, logo, estava rindo também. Quando pararam, Edward olhou para ela. "Bella, vamos conversar? Por favor," pediu, com aquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança que sempre fez ela aceitar qualquer coisa.

Eles já estavam ali mesmo, não tinha mais como fugir. "É, eu acho que precisamos mesmo."

Sentaram em uma mesinha no canto da cafeteria, longe de ouvidos curiosos.

"Eu sei que não vai valer de nada, mas eu preciso começar te pedindo desculpas pelo jeito que nos separamos. Eu não te perguntei nada, apenas tomei a decisão, achando que era o melhor, e te comuniquei. Eu nem imagino como você deve ter se sentido com isso."

"Você me machucou muito, Edward. Eu sei que nossa vida estava corrida, e que a gente não se via fazia um tempo, mas para mim ainda estava tudo bem. E de repente você aparece me dizendo que vai para Bali e que quer terminar, totalmente do nada."

"Eu fiquei assustado,", disse, com a cabeça baixa, resolvendo abrir completamente o coração para ela. "Fiquei com medo de te perder. E as coisas estavam tão loucas, eu fiquei tão confuso. E preferi aproveitar a oportunidade de fugir antes que você me machucasse."

"Você devia ter conversado comigo…"

"Eu sei, fiquei pensando nisso ininterruptamente nesses dois anos e me odiando por não ter ido até você," disse. "Eu nunca foi bom nessa coisa de falar sobre meus sentimentos, você sabe."

"Mesmo assim. E sendo completamente honesta, agora que você está me dizendo isso, eu fico me perguntando se você não veio falar comigo porque não confiava em mim," ela falou, decidindo colocar tudo na mesa também.

"Bella, não. De jeito nenhum. Foi minha culpa. Você era, você é, perfeita. Eu que fui um covarde."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Alice diz que eu não fui mais a mesma depois que você me largou," ela suspirou. "Eu acho que ela tem razão."

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella," ele falou, olhando em seus olhos e procurando a mão dela em cima da mesa. Ela deixou que ele a tocasse. "Se te consola, eu também não fui. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Tudo que eu fazia me lembrava de você, eu queria te mostrar todos os lugares que eu conhecia por lá. Eu queria conversar com você."

"Eu sei. Nós éramos amigos antes de mais nada e não ter você lá foi muito doloroso. Passei por um período difícil depois de Pequim."

Ele abriu a boca para perguntar, mas ela balançou a cabeça. Não era a hora, nem o lugar.

Bella quebrou o silêncio primeiro. "Me desculpe por não te procurar também. Não tentar te fazer ficar. As coisas estavam loucas para nós dois, e eu devia ter tentado falar com você também."

Edward assentiu, e sorriu triste para ela do outro lado da mesa, lágrimas em seus olhos. Bella não estava muito melhor. Havia tanto para falar ainda, mas eles optaram por ficar quietos, apenas se olhando.

"Nós poderíamos voltar a ser amigos," Edward sugeriu, após o que pareceu um longo tempo.

Bella considerou a sugestão por um momento. "É, eu gostaria disso."

Ele apertou a mão dela em cima da mesa. Eles provavelmente não voltariam a ser amigos assim de cara. Tinham muito para resolverem ainda. Bella tinha muito o que trabalhar para que seu coração voltasse a bater normalmente, sem a dor lancinante bem ao fundo que ela sentia quando o via.

Mas, de alguma forma, aos poucos, as coisas pareceram mais leves, melhores. E era o melhor sentimento do mundo.

* * *

**[13 Mar, 2023, 13h00; de Bella]**

Você está vindo?

**[13 Mar, 2023, 13h10; de Edward]**

Estou chegando!

**[13 Mar, 2023, 13h12; de Edward]**

Eu te amo tanto

**[13 Mar, 2023, 13h20; de Bella]**

Eu também te amo. Mas é sério, Edward, não se atrase! Alice vai me matar.

**[13 Mar 2023, 13h25; de Bella]**

Acabei de receber uma mensagem. Serviço grande em Istambul pra semana que vem. Conversamos depois.

**[13 Mar 2023, 13h30; de Edward]**

Estou quase aí! E se você quiser ir nós vamos. Você sabe que eu estarei onde quer que você esteja.

**[13 Mar 2023, 13h26; de Edward] **

E ela não vai te matar, baby, vai estar muito ocupada chorando quando te ver caminhar até o altar.

**[13 Mar 2013; 13h27; de Edward]**

Eu também vou, aliás.

**[13 Mar 2013, 13h30; de Bella]**

Te vejo lá, meu amor! 3

* * *

Obrigada por chegarem até o fim! Me contem o que vocês acharam nos comentários, por PM ou lá no meu twitter viicky19

Beijão!


End file.
